Year 1: Of Witchcraft and Women
by OmegaKawaii
Summary: Jessica Flynn is a muggle born girl in the big world of witchcraft, and this is her beginning.
1. The Beginning

Jessica Flynn was nothing special, and I mean NOTHING! She was the average girl, played with her dolls wore dresses, and such. She had dirty blond almost light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Jessica was easy to get along with and everyone loved her. Her parents couldn't have been more proud of how turned out. Jessica was also an only child, so she got lonely very easily.

Around the age when most witches and wizards begin showing some signs of power, Jessica was feeling particularly lonely. She had one of her larger dolls in hand, when it suddenly became a puppy. The puppy yapped and her mother began to question what was going on, she never bought Jessica a talking toy!

As she came up the stairs and peeked into Jessica's room, she saw a puppy. She couldn't believe her eyes! 'How could Jessica have made this?' She thought. 'Is it even a living puppy?' Her mother walked into the room very quietly to grab the dog, while Jessica had her back turned. She grabbed the dog by the breastbone and felt- could it be? - A heartbeat! This dog was alive!

She began to ask Jessica how this puppy had gotten into their home. Jessica shrugged and said that she had wanted a puppy playmate, and then her doll turned into the puppy. Jessica's mother nearly fainted. But she kept calm and asked more questions. She asked things like, Did it hurt, How did you do this, How long have you been able to do this, etc. Jessica shrugged and said I don't know to most of her questions. Her mother asked Jessica to change the dog back to a doll, but Jessica wasn't sure she could do it. They had the puppy in their house for the next 3 days.

Jessica had many other experiences during those first 10 years, looking at things and making them come to her, seeing the future, and making things levitate. Her parents had barely gotten used to it when a letter came to Jessica, a month before her August 15th birthday. It was delivered…by owl.

The letter read:

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Flynn.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Jessica took the news well; her parents on the other hand, were scared stiff. 'Our daughter…..a WITCH?' They thought nervously. 'I knew that she had always been…_different_ than the other girls, but a WITCH?' By the time the snapped out of it, Jessica had already written her letter telling Professor McGonagall the she would gladly go. They noticed this just as she released the owl back out the window towards wherever it came from.

"It says here I have to buy these things in….diagonally? No wait, Diagon Alley. Mum? Dad? We have to go to Diagon Alley right away." Jessica said snapping her fingers in front of her parents' faces. Her parents finally calmed down enough to go to Diagon Alley with her. But they would go tomorrow; they had had a long day, even though it was only 9:00 AM.

Jessica couldn't wait until the next day. The witches, the wizards, the wands, hat, magic, THE WHOLE THING! She couldn't sleep and dreamed about what would happen the next day. And so this...is her story.


	2. How They Met

(Note: The whole story is more from Jessica's point of view, but I'm going to add other people's thoughts to enhance the story.)

The next morning, up bright and early and enthusiastic was Jessica. "C'MON MUM! HURRY UP, DAD! IT'S NOT EVERY DAY YOUR BABY GIRL BECOMES A WITCH!" She shouted up the stairs. _'A witch...I don't want to believe it's true.' _Her mother thought, putting on her clothes. '_She said she wanted to be a store owner when she grew up, do witchy people even HAVE stores?' _Her father thought, brushing his teeth.

It was a long drive to the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents, being muggles, had to trade their money for wizarding money. They also couldn't enter Diagon Alley with Jessica. So, she went it all alone, money and list of equipment in hand.

Jessica had bought her wand, 12 inches, holly and unicorn hair, and her robes, which cost quite a pretty Sickle. All she needed were her books. Jessica couldn't afford good books, so she was in the second-hand shop.

Looking around for her books, and not paying attention, she collided into two boys, who also weren't paying attention, they both landed on the ground from the hit. '_Oww...that hurt!' _Jessica thought looking at the boys.

They were clearly identical twins, some orange hair, same kind of face, same eye shade, and from the looks of it, same personality. Jessica was still rubbing her head when the boys had stood up. One of them stretched out a hand to help her up.

"Oh... thank you." She said, shocked.

"Don't worry about it, it was our fault." The boy said after Jessica was on her feet. "I'm Fred and this is George," he said gesturing to his brother, "And who are you?"

"Me? Well I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you both."

_'This girl is very, very cute!'"Well_ Miss Jessica," the other one...George was it?...said, "Seeing as thought we put a pretty girl in danger, and you're all alone, I think we should stick with you for a little bit. Don't you agree Fred?"

"Couldn't agree more George, let's show this lovely lady around." '_I better get her to take a fancy to me before George gets a hold of her._'

"Well, okay." Jessica said as the boys took her by the arm to walk around. They looked about her age, 11. She could also see their list, the same as hers. Jessica could tell she would be seeing these boys more, like she had a problem with that! _'These boys are the best, sweet, polite, funny, and not to mention CUTE! But I think I like Fred a little bit more than George...can't tell why though.'_

Fred and George helped Jessica with all of her shopping. She told them about her being muggle born, and they told her about them being pure-blood, but poor.

"Our mother had completely forgotten that she had had twins," Fred said explaining, "She only had one set of books, so she made us come in here. I thought it would be boring, but I found something that peeks my interest." Fred said looking into Jessica's eyes, she blushed slightly and looked away. George scowled.

"The shopping here was more for me, being younger than Fred." George said, "I don't mind too much anymore though." George was also looking at Jessica, but she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy with Fred. George was getting more upset.

The boys escorted her outside, after Jessica had all of her things bought and ready. The twins took Jessica over to what looked like a bigger version of them, only with glasses.

"Hey Perce. Look at our new friend!" Fred said tapping the brother's shoulder.

"Fred, I could care less about a new stupid friend you made. You and him will just get in my way." Perce said angrily.

"She's not a 'he,' Perce. She's a she!" George said defensively. This had gotten Perce's attention.

"Ahh, so one of you has gone off and got a girlfriend. I'm surprised, I thought you both would be dating trolls," Perce said to the twins, then he looked at Jessica, "So sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Percy Weasley, the older brother of these two idiots."

Jessica laughed a little bit, "They're not idiots, they're just funny!" Both the boys beamed at this comment.

'_Oh my God, she just defended us...against PERCY! I think I love her.' _Both the twins thought.

"Yes well," Percy said wiping off his glasses, "Think what you will of these two, but they will always be my idiot brothers." He concluded before walking away.

Jessica looked at her watch, it was already 2:00 PM! "Oh my, my parents are waiting for me back at the Leaky Cauldron! I should have been back by now!" Jessica was beginning to panic. "Can you both take me back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"You bet we can Ms. Jessica!" They both said. Fred and George brought her back to the Leaky Cauldron, but right before the entrance back to her parents, Jessica had to ask them something.

"I will see you both again, right? Fred? George?" She said slightly nervous. "I had a lot of fun today and I want to spend more time with you," The boys both blushed, "Maybe on the train? I'm going to need help finding Platform 9 ¾. Will you be there?"

They both gave her a thumbs up, "You bet we will! Just wait for us in between platforms 9 and 10, we'll take you from there."

"Oh, THANK YOU!" She said hugging them around the necks, "You don't know what this means to me!" And with a final good-bye, Jessica was back to the muggle world.

"Man oh man. She was beautiful," Fred said, "I wanna get to know her more!"

"Yeah, she was really something. But let's promise not to fight over her when the time comes, okay?"

"Okay, George." The two brothers bumped fists, and went back with their family.


	3. King's Cross

In the weeks following Jessica's experience with the twins in Diagon Alley, she became more and more anxious to get to Hogwarts. She went through her text books repeatedly until _Wingardium Leviosa_ was burned into her mind. Her parents saw it as an obsession, Jessica saw it as healthy training.

'_I hope I get to see Fred and George again,'_ Jessica thought, '_They promised to meet me at platform 9 ¾. Ooh, I can't wait until September 1__st__!'_

Jessica ran downstairs to mark another day off her calender. Only two more days until September 1st! Jessica squealed to herself silently and went back upstairs. She had checked, double-checked, and triple-checked her bag for everything, and each time, there was still something missing. Jessica had checked once more for everything, and, as always, there was something missing.

In the morning, every few hours, Jessica or her parents checked her bag to make sure everything was there. During that, Jessica had to tell her parents how things were going to play out the next day. They would be up, bright and early at 8:00 AM, and be on the road to King's Cross by 9:00AM, from there they would wait for the Weasleys, have quick introductions, and on the train by 11:30AM to get good seats. Her parents accepted all of this, then checked Jessica's bag again. This time, her wand was gone. They searched for 2 hours only to realize that the wand was hiding underneath a pair of pajamas. When all this was said and done, it was already the next day.

When morning came around it was probably the busiest in all Jessica's life. They had to be on the train by noon, and her parents had a late start. They were frantically dashing about getting ready. Jessica, on the other hand, had been up since 8:00 AM, like planned, and had been ready for an hour. She knew, for a complete fact, that everything was in her bag. Surprisingly, her parents were at King's Cross by 9:45AM, and Jessica got there just as the twins were walking up.

Jessica thought Percy was their only brother. She was wrong. There were 3 big versions of Fred and George, 1 little version, a girl, and a mother. Jessica was appalled, first at the huge family, and then at the similarities. They all had orange hair and freckles. If their father were here, it would be hard to tell which side they got their looks from.

"Wow, guys...I didn't expect you to have such a...large family..." Jessica said. Her parents were unphased though, with their daughter being a witch, they could withstand anything.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Flynn, Jessica's mother," Her mother said shaking hands with Fred and George's mother.

"Molly Weasley. Hello Mr. Flynn," Mrs. Weasley said shaking Jessica's dad's hand, "So you're the infamous Jessica we've heard so much about, eh?" Mrs Weasley said, moving towards Jessica, behind them, Jessica's parents were talking to the boys.

"That's me," Jessica said a little nervous.

"SPLENDID!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "It's nice to see some friends, or in this case a friend, for Fred and George. If you want, you're welcome at our house any time."

Mrs. Weasley backed off a little bit, and went to talk to Jessica's parents. Fred came over and took Jessica to his siblings. '_Good, her parents have met us and she's met our mom. Step one to getting her heart, completed.,'_ Fred thought.

"Okay in age order: Bill, Charlie Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny," Fred said with all the Weasleys in a line, "And that's my family, except Dad, he's at work."

"Bill Weasley, already done with school and should probably be at work right now," Bill said.

"Charlie Weasley, Prefect and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Charlie said, stepping forward, "You won't see me much because it's my last year."

"Percy Weasley, you already know me," Percy said, not really paying attention.

"And then we have the little ones, they aren't going to school for a few more years," George gestured to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny asked a question which was probably better left unsaid.

"Which one of my brothers are you dating?" She asked, very seriously. Everyone else laughed.

"Fred, but don't tell him I'm cheating on him with George," Jessica told Ginny. Ginny nodded like she understood and went back with the rest of them.

"Fred, Jessica's dating you but is cheating on you with George, but I can't let you know," Ginny said to her brothers. Everyone laughed at her.

Fred came over, put an arm on Jessica's shoulder, leaned close to her face and asked, "Is there something you wanna tell me, Jessy-dear?"

George leaned on Jessica's other side, "I thought there was no 'other man,' sweetie."

"Oh...um...er...You both looked so alike I got confused," Jessica said, fake scared.

"Well that settles it," Fred said, "When we get to Hogwarts I'm just going to have to dye my hair!"

Ginny gasped. "No Fred! Don't do it!"

"Okay, little sis, but only if Jessica chooses which one of us she likes more...We'll give her until...say December 1st?" Fred asked her.

"Okay!" Ginny marched over to Jessica, stamped her foot, and told her, "You better pick one of my brothers to date, I don't want a strange colored Fred!" Bill and Charlie were still snickering at her.

Jessica agreed to this and they talked for a while, behind them, the parents were talking about how Jessica could visit the Weasleys and how they could visit her. Jessica had just finished telling them about muggle electricity when Mrs. Weasley told them all it was 11:45 and that they need to get on the train. With a final good-bye to her parents, the Weasleys taught Jessica how to run through the portal and by noon, Jessica, Fred, and George were all together in one seat. Fred and Jessica on one side, and George on the other.

The train started to move, and Jessica knew that after this long train ride, she would be at Hogwarts, doing whatever witches and wizards do. She felt like she was leaving home, just to go to a new one.


	4. Kiss on a Train

"Well," Fred said, stretching, in the process he slightly put his arm around Jessica and then pulled back. She noticed, and so did George. "Hogwarts Express, much more boring than I thought."

Jessica laughed. "With me being muggle-born, this is like an adventure! I actually think this is my first time being on a train." Jessica flipped her long, straight brown hair back behind her head.

"I think you'll like this though. Witches and wizards make life just that much more fun," George said.

"I'll believe that. You should've seen my mother when I magically shaved her head," Jessica said, giggling, "She pointed the blame on dad, because they didn't know I was a witch yet, their fight was hilarious. It was even better when the next morning all her hair was back, but purple at the roots!"

The boys laughed at her story, it wasn't the funniest magic story they heard, but for her, they howled.

Before George could even get a statement out, the trolley lady had come by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She called. Jessica had little money left, George had a few Sickles and one Galleon, and Fred had somehow gotten a hold of about ten galleons. Pooling their money together, they were able to buy snacks for each of them.

Jessica had just barely gotten done with another chocolate frog when she began to shiver. The train was pretty cold. Fred had felt her shiver.

"Are you cold, Jessica?" She nodded. "Here then," Fred put his arm around Jessica and pulled her close. Jessica put both her arms on Fred's left shoulder, because she was sitting on his right. Her head was near his chest, and his arm was on her hip. Jessica was feeling warm, on the inside and out.

"Thank you," Jessica whispered. George had just watched in awe and envy.

"It's no problem, I was kind of cold, myself," Fred told her, rubbing his hand up and down, but making sure not to go too far down.

They all continued to talk, Jessica's voice slightly muffled from her cheek being pressed up against Fred. Jessica yawned a few times.

"Cold _and _tired? You're killing me, Jessica," Fred said with a laugh, her head bouncing with every breath.

"Sorry…"

"Would you like to take a nap? I don't mind if you fall asleep on me," Fred said.

"Okay," Jessica snuggled closer to Fred and closed her eyes. Within about five minutes, Jessica was sound asleep, her chest steadily rising and falling.

"Look at how peaceful she looks," George said.

"Yeah," Fred said stroking her hair.

"Well she has until December to choose one of us and then that brother will ask her out, right?" George asked, "Well with all this you've been doing with her, you might as well kiss her now," George said sarcastically.

"Okay," Fred didn't fully hear the sarcasm, so he thought George was serious. Fred lifted Jessica's sleeping chin, closed his eyes, and kissed her. As soon as their lips met, Jessica woke up. She opened her eyes very slightly, to see Fred's closed eyes, he hadn't notice her wake up. In the moment, and out of sheer joy, Jessica began to kiss him back slightly. They carried on for a little bit more than a minute, when Fred broke it and put Jessica's head back on his chest.

'_That was more magical than all of Hogwarts combined,'_ Jessica thought.

The two twins kept on talking for the next few hours, Fred sometimes switching Jessica's sleeping position. They finally woke her up when they heard the announcement that they would be arriving soon. Jessica kicked the boys out of their compartment, with a slight wink to Fred when he looked back at her. Jessica quickly undressed and put on her Hogwarts robes. Then she switched with Fred and George, who changed almost twice as fast.

Jessica looked out the window at Hogwarts and smiled. Then she sat back down next to Fred, gave him a hug and thanked him again, but she wasn't sure what to thank him for – the kindness or the kiss, so she just said 'thank you.'

The train had stopped moving and everyone began to stand up. After they all got off the train, they saw Hagrid, the giant, bushy bearded man. Jessica nearly fainted.


	5. Feast and Friendships

"First years, first years this way," Hagrid called.

Jessica, with a push from the twins, walked over towards Hagrid. Hagrid led them all to small boats. Jessica, Fred, and George all climbed into a boat. Jessica held the lamp while the others rowed. It was very dark outside.

One they docked outside the castle, the large group of first years piled into a room right in front of the Great Hall. There they saw an old lady with glasses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Minerva McGonagall, Professor McGonagall to you, though," Professor McGonagall said, "In a few moments you are going to be sorted. The houses are as follows: Gryffindor," Fred and George smiled, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be treated like your family. Good deeds will get your house points, and any shenanigans will have you lose points. I'll be right back."

As soon as McGonagall left the room, Fred and George began to inform Jessica of what was going on.

"Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor," Fred explained, "So, naturally, that's where we're going to end up."

"Then I hope I'm a Gryffindor," Jessica said, with a big smile, the boys looked at her in a way that can't be put into words. Then, McGonagall came back.

"Follow me, please," she said and walked into the Great Hall.

All the older students watched the first years walk in, Jessica's face got kind of red. The group went right up to the front where a beat-up, ugly hat was sitting on a stool. It suddenly grew a face and began to sing a song about the past creators of Hogwarts. When it finished, everyone clapped.

"Now I will read your names, and you will come up, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will sit down with your table. First up, Jessica Flynn.," Professor McGonagall announced.

Jessica's face turned red as she sat underneath the hat. _'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, GRYFFINDOR!'_ She kept thinking to herself.

"Hmm," the hat whispered, "I see quite a lot of smarts in here, but there's also lots of bravery and adventure. So, I'll have to say...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The whole Gryffindor table screamed and cheered for her. Jessica sighed with relief. As she passed by Fred and George she hugged them and they congratulated her. Jessica took a seat next to Charlie.

Professor McGonagall went through the list of names of first years, but one girl caught Jessica's eye. It was a new Gryffindor named Lily Audridge. Lily sat right next to Jessica and they began to talk. Jessica stopped mid-sentence when she heard two important words: "Fred Weasley."

Fred sat down under the hat and without a moment's notice, the hat shouted out GRYFFINDOR. Jessica cheered louder than everyone else. Charlie scooted over for Fred to sit down next to Jessica. She hugged him again and they talked for a quick second about how happy they were for being in the same house. They turned around just in time to see George go up and be put into Gryffindor. Lily moved over for George to sit next to Jessica. They all whispered and congratulated, and even Percy was proud of the boys. George and Lily seemed to get along swimmingly, which Jessica found to be very cute. They were interrupted by an old man with a long white beard. "Professor Dumbledore," Percy told her.

"I would like to welcome out new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hope you find this year to be educational and enjoyable. I don't have a lot to say so, ENJOY THE FEAST!"

Suddenly, a plethora of food appeared in front of Jessica. She gasped. _'I've never SEEN so much FOOD!'_ She thought. Jessica began to stuff her face like she was dying. Occasionally she would look over at Fred and George and think how lucky she was to be in the same house as them. That was a one in a million thing. She would also see them looking at her, as if they were thinking the same thing.

Soon the meal was and it was time to go the rooms and have their first nights' sleep. Percy informed Jessica the whole time on worthless facts. From behind George was making dumb faces at Percy and getting Jessica to laugh, which made Percy angry and walked away. The prefects told everyone the password for the time being: "Wolfsbane." Once inside the common room, everyone there talked and hugged and discussed their upcoming year at Hogwarts.

"Do you know when we find out all of our classes?" Jessica asked.

"Tomorrow, I expect, you can't really do much today, it's already really late," Fred responded.

"Really? I thought it was late evening."

"That's because of your nap, silly girl," George responded, putting his arm on her shoulder and signaling Fred to do the same.

"Well then I guess I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Maybe we'll have all of our classes together!" Jessica was very excited, but Fred and George looked up and slightly glared at each other, "By the way, you two can call me Jessy. That's with a 'y' not an 'ie.' Which ever one you want to call me by."

"Alright," they said in union, then together the twins hugged Jessica up on both sides and lifted her up into the air, "Goodnight," they whispered in her ear as they put her down. Then they walked off and went up the men's side of the room.

"Yeah, sure, goodnight," Jessica couldn't wrap her head around everything that happened to her in one day. She walked off in a daze to the woman's side and found her cases right next to a bed, which she assumed was hers now. Jessica undressed and redressed quickly and slipped into bed. Not even sleeping would be normal again in this new school.

When she dreamed, it was a different kind of dream. She saw Fred eating something, it was clearly morning because of the brightness, and he was laughing at something. Suddenly a bird-not a bird, an owl, appeared and smacked him right in the face. Everyone else laughed and tried to see if he was okay. The dream was silent, so even though Fred's mouth made reassuring words, Jessica could tell that he was really in pain. This occasionally happened to her. She would dream about something realistic, even if it was just a daydream and it would happen in real life. It happened once when she heard her parents talk about a one day trip, and Jessica dreamed about it that night, and when she woke up, her parents told her they were going to an amusement park. Maybe she was psychic? But then again this is Hogwarts, anything can happen.


	6. Dawn of The First Day

(Sometimes I forget they're eleven, so don't complain about something they doing being mature.)

The next morning, when Jessica woke up, she thought she was still at home and went to the "bathroom," only to ram her nose straight into a wall.

"Owwww…. I forgot I'm not at home. I'm at Hogwarts with the Weasleys," She had to remind herself.

She went over to her bag and put on her new uniform. It was a long black jacket with a gray shirt with a tie, and a plaid skirt.

As Jessy proceeded down the stairs, she tripped and almost fell three times. As Jessica reached the final step, she successfully fell and her face hit the floor.

"Dang it. My nose had just stopped hurting too," she said, rubbing her now red nose.

Lily walked over after hearing the thud.

"Here, I learned a spell for problems like this a few years ago," Lily said, for she was a half-blood. Lily pointed her wand straight at Jess's nose and said, "Episkey!"

Jessica felt a tickle in her nose and the pain was gone.

"Thank you," Jess said, as Lily pulled her to her feet.

"No problem, let's go to breakfast."

"Alright," In the back of Jessica's mind, she could still see the dream she had. Like it was trying to remind her that what it was was going to happen. Jess thought it over carefully, and followed Lily to breakfast.

As they entered, Jessica could see Fred and George with some new person. Jess didn't recognize him. Lily sat next to George and Jessy sat next to Fred, with the stranger on Fred's other side.

"Hey, Fred, who's that?" She asked.

"Lee Jordan. Why, you interested in him? Do I need to fight with him for you?" Fred responded.

"No, no, no, no, no. I just wanted to know," Jess said panicked.

Fred was eating as she said this, and after he swallowed, he threw his head back and laughed.

_'It's just like my dream….Uh-Oh, that owl's gonna come in right about now….'_ Jess thought. Out of impulse to help him, Jess wrapped her arms around his head and pulled it down into her lap. The owl came in as expected, just barely missing Fred's face. Lee had ducked to stay out of its path. Fred still had his head in Jessica's lap. Suddenly, Jessica remembered that she was wearing a skirt and that Fred could probably see her…

Jessica made a yelping sound and flung Fred's head back up. He was a deep, deep shade of red.

"Did you touch her?" Lily asked, half shouting.

"He didn't touch me, Lily. I did that because I knew that owl was going to hit his face. And I realized something important, which made me fling his head back up. Don't worry about it," Jessica's face was just as red as Fred's.

Jessica leaned close to Fred, "Did you see anything?" She whispered.

"Nope, nothing," Fred said. But inside he was thinking, _'Stripes, huh? Didn't see that coming.'_

"Good. Never mention this again, okay?"

Both their faces had become less red, but they both felt hot.

"Well," George said, "That owl was Errol and he was bringing our class lists; Jess, yours is here too."

George opened the letter. Jessica had most of her classes with the Weasleys. Her first period was Transfiguration with the boys, second period was Herbology with George, Fred would be at Astronomy, third period was Defense Against the Dark Arts with both of them, fourth period was Potions with Fred, George at Astronomy, fifth was lunch, sixth period was Astronomy alone, Fred and George would be at History of Magic, seventh period was Flying, eighth period was History of Magic alone, with Fred at Herbology, and George at Potions, and ninth period was Charms, with Fred and George.

"Well that's a lot of classes….." Jessica said, "When does first period start?"

Just as she asked the question, a bell went off.

"That bell means that all students need to get their books and head to class," Lily told her, "Another bell will start first period."

All day, Jessica had the time of her life. She learned things she never would have imagined she would learn. Fred and George made it better, though. The only issue was Professor giving the class homework, because Fred had spoken out of turn.

Sitting in the common room, Jessica was doing her homework with Fred on the floor. A jealous George sat and watched them. They were giggling, and becoming very close. George could see it in their eyes.

'_I need to try something to be closer to Jessy….'_ He thought, planning something that would probably anger his brother. George opened a charm textbook, searching for a spell that could knock over other books. '_Alarte Ascendare…..That could work.' _George closed the book, after writing down the spell on a piece of parchment, and walked over to the stairs.

"Going to bed, George?" Jessica called.

"Yeah, I'm really tired from classes," He responded, and went to his bed.

"Is George gonna be alright?" Jessica asked Fred.

"Yeah, he's just been moody today. I don't know why. Maybe he's jealous of us," Fred told her, putting his arm around her.

"Fred, there isn't an 'us'. Not yet, at least," She said, rolling over and grabbing his arm. She began to play with it, like a child. Jessica was shaking it back and forth, and then rolled back over and plopped his arm on her back.

"You're so childish, but in an adorable way," Fred said, putting that arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"Please stop with that. If we were dating, I would be just fine with it, but I have until December to pick you or George, and it's only September. Age also isn't a matter to me. I think a young relationship is good, as long as there's no coitus. Coitus happens at marriage. Oh listen to me babble on, sorry," Jessica apologized.

Fred pulled his arm back, "You talking isn't a problem, and I want to hear your point of view. You're very important to me," Fred had many urges to put his arm back, or hug her, or kiss her, or just confess right then and there. But he knew that George wanted to try and be close to Jessica, and he had an unfair advantage.

"Well the homework is done," Jessica said, "Wanna go to bed or hang out here?" She had flipped over on her back again.

"Let's just stay here for a little bit," Fred said, standing up and extending a hand to let Jessica up. He brought her over to a loveseat, "Sorry if this is too small for you. But you're welcome to talk, or sleep, or whatever," He told her, spreading out, ready to sleep.

"I don't feel like talking anymore," Jessica said, rearranging herself into an "S" position.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep. Her hand had moved slowly across Fred's chest and around his neck and her head was on his head, it was like the train all over again. Fred had put his hand on her back and fell asleep as well.


	7. Very Soon

The next morning, Jessica woke up with her head buried into Fred and Lily staring at her.

Jessy jumped slightly at the sight of Lily there, "Jeez, Lily, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Jessica's hands were wrapped around Fred's neck, her head was in his chest, and her body was sitting on his lap.

"Hey, you're the one shamelessly throwing yourself at Fred," She replied.

"I am doing no such thing!" Jess whisper-shouted, "He always starts it," at this point, Jessica was already off of Fred and sitting next to him.

"Just be glad George didn't see you doing that. He would be angry; he's very jealous of you two," Lily informed Jessica.

"How can you tell?"

"It's in his eyes. Now I'm gonna go get ready, I'll leave you to wake Sleeping Beauty up," Lily said leaving.

Jess scoffed at her and stared at Fred. '_Lily is a lot like a character I saw in a cartoon about mermaids….Anyway….How am I going to wake him up?_' Jessica stared a little longer and decided to shake him awake. Fred unconsciously pushed her away. Then she tried to make noise to wake him up. He swatted her away again. Then she tried whispering in his ear, "Fred, breakfast is ready. We made pancakes," And with that Fred was awake.

"You lied. There are no pancakes," Fred complained.

Jessica laughed. "Just come to breakfast with me, but we should change first…." She said looking at her wrinkled uniform.

"Haha, yeah I'll be back."

TIME SKIP!

It is now October. Nothing much has happened in the past few weeks except George got to spend more time with Jessica, and practice that spell. Homework was regular, although Professor Snape's homework seemed to be worse than the other teachers'. Lily seemed to blossom a little bit, she was still kind of motherly and looked out for Jess a lot, but she began to be very feminine. Anyway, on with the story!

"I really don't like this Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's almost as if he knows nothing!" Jessica said one day after class, "He got fairies and pixies mixed up, there's a very distinct difference between the two."

"I don't know, and I don't care to find out. I'm just glad the lesson is done and we received no homework, thanks to someone's over-achieving," Fred said, ruffling Jessica's hair a bit, "I'll see you in Potions, if I'm late again, Snape will smite me where I stand!"

George had already left the class, but was hanging around the outside, waiting for Fred to leave. Once he saw Fred run to Potions, George walked close to the door. He pointed his wand at Jessy's books and whispered, "_Alarte Ascendare."_ Right away, Jessica's books flew up and went all over the classroom. "DANG IT!" he heard Jess shout. George backed up and bit and walked by the door like it wasn't all planned.

"Oh, wow, your books are everywhere….Want some help with that?" He asked.

"Do as you'd like," She responded, with a lot of attitude.

George began to gather up her things and slowly made his way close to her. His original plan was just to have some alone time, but what actually happened changed everything.

George and Jessica raised their heads at the same time, and with a one in a million chance, they kissed. George closed his eyes like he had been waiting for this. Jessica, on the other hand, rose up her hand, and whipped it across George's face. She then threw her books back on the floor, covered her mouth, ran up and put her back on the door, and slipped out of the classroom, with tears in her eyes.

'_This isn't how things happen. Ever. I feel so disgusting….'_ Jessica just kept running through the hallways, trying to find a bathroom she could take shelter in before the next class.

George was still in the classroom, happy, but horribly guilty. He hated himself for doing that to Jessica. She was so innocent. How could this happen? He continued to clean up her books and brought them to the Potions chamber.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't have you for this class. Care to explain why you are here?" Professor Snape said coldly.

"Jessica wasn't feeling well and insisted I bring her books here. She told me she would be here soon though," George said.

"Well I don't allow this. If she isn't ill, Ms. Flynn should attend my class. I'm taking 10 points each from Gryffindor," Snape responded. The Gryffindors all groaned, "Kindly put the books down next to the other Weasley and take your leave."

George did so and left without another word. He felt like a jerk. A giant jerk who forces girls to do things they don't want to do. The look at Jessica's face made him upset. He still liked her, but not as much as he did in the beginning. It was clear to him that Jessy was Fred's, and that he was a third wheel. It wasn't true, but he felt that way. George decided that he would tell Fred that Jessica was all his during History of Magic.

'_It's for the best, honestly. They like each other deeply, and I can see them growing old together, like into their 300's. It'll work out in the end,'_ George thought.

Jessica had found a bathroom to cry in for a bit, but it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was in no mood to put up with Myrtle. Jessica made sure to wrap up her moodiness before Myrtle got a hold of her. Jessica left the bathroom and went to Potions, very thankful that she didn't see George along the way.

"I have already taken points away from Gryffindor for this little…._episode_….you have pulled here," Snape snarled.

"I understand, Professor."

"Good, now go to your seat. Have Mr. Weasley catch you up."

Weasley…her heart panged just hearing that name. She didn't want to remember. This was one memory that was better off not being a memory at all.

"Are you alright? George came in saying you weren't well. Do you need my help?" Fred asked, extremely concerned.

"It's nothing. Nothing happened. Don't mention this to me, please," Jessica pleaded.

"Anything you wish, princess. Here's what we were working on."

Jessica avoided George for the rest of the day. She would hide behind Lily, Lee, or Fred. George knew that he and Jess were done; he didn't mind there wasn't really a 'them' to begin with. So at History of Magic, George told Fred that Jessica was all his. Fred took the news surprisingly bad. There was some tension between the two of them, but with Fred and Jess being together, Fred felt that all problems would disappear.

That night, at dinner, Fred told Jessica that George had given up. A weight was lifted off of her heart. She no longer felt guilty, it was an accident. She also knew that she and Fred could finally be in a relationship. Everything happens for a reason, she knew. _'And now Ginny won't be upset!'_

"Well I'm not going to date you now," Jessica said, "It's a little too early. Wait a bit longer. Not a year, but just a bit. It's not a big deal." Jess put her finger on Fred's lips to silence him.

Very soon, the real story will begin.

(I didn't intend for the fanfic to be like this, but hey, go with the flow!)


	8. Halloween

It was the day before Halloween, and Jessica was getting excited. Halloween was her second favorite holiday. The only problem was that she lived a muggle life up until August, and in the muggle world, children dressed up like witches and wizards. Now she was an actual witch. How do they celebrate it? She decided to ask Lily that day at breakfast.

"Lily, you're half blood, right? How do witches and wizards celebrate Halloween?" She asked.

"Well in my house we did it the muggle way and the wizard way. The wizard way is basically nothing, and you probably already know what the muggle way is," Lily responded nonchalantly.

"Oh…do you know if Hogwarts will be doing anything special?"

"Hogwarts has a feast," George said, walking up to them and sitting next to Lily. Jessica and George had gotten over what happened, and he seemed to be going for Lily now.

"That's cool," Jess said, kind of disappointed it wasn't more important. Then she looked out the window, there were some dark clouds, "I hope it won't rain…" She had a huge fear of thunder and lightning.

"Awww is Jessy scared of rain during Halloween?" Fred whispered in her ear from behind her, making her shriek, George and Lily laughed.

"How long were you behind me?" She said, bothered and she hit his chest jokingly as he sat down.

"I walked in with George, but I wanted to see if I could scare you. So about a minute?" He said, smirking at her.

"You're so mean!" She said to him, and then leaned closer to him, "That was a good one, and I will get my revenge!"

"No you won't. You're no good at pranks or practical jokes. I am victorious," He whispered back.

Jessica bit her lip. He was right, but she would get revenge, it would just take a while to think of it. Childish things like putting something on top of a door so when they walk in it would hit their head wouldn't work on someone like Fred. It would have to be elaborate and defiantly something that would scare him.

"Jess, stop flirting with Fred so early in the morning," Lily said, thinking she was the voice of reason.

"I wasn't, Lily, calm down before you hurt someone."

They ate their breakfast, Fred and Jessica were silent. Jessica was planning on what she would do, and Fred was wondering what she had planned.

During all her classes, Jessica came up with a great plan. In the middle of the night, Jess would sneak into Fred's bed and sleep there, so when he woke up, he would be frightened by seeing her in his bed. Maybe it was too far, but there wasn't a rule in place about sleeping in someone else's bed, so she would be fine.

That night, Jessica pretended to be working hard on her homework, rejecting Fred and Lily's many attempts at helping her. She waited until it was about 2 in the morning before going into her dorm, changing into her pajamas, and then snuck out to the boys' side of the common room. First years had dorms all the way at the bottom, so she didn't have to look far for Fred. She climbed into his bed and had trouble sleeping; partially because it wasn't her usual bed and partially because she was in Fred's bed. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Jessica woke up the next morning to the sound of a shout. It was Fred. She rolled over and fell out of his bed. No one else was awake, Fred hadn't shouted loud enough. Jessica stood up.

"Happy Halloween, Fred," She said, smiling.

"Why were you in my bed? What happened?" He whispered angrily.

"This was my prank to you. Looks like it worked," Jessica went over and gave him a hug. It had been cruel, and he was probably mad, but the prank was funny for her.

Fred hugged her back. "That was a good prank. I misjudged you. Just don't sleep in my bed again without my permission, please. You better go back to the girls' side while you have time," he told her.

"But I won, right?"

"You most certainly won."

"Thank you! I'll see you later, Fred," Jessica left and headed back to her dorm. Lily was waiting.

"Where have you been, Jess? I've been wondering where you were!" Lily half asked, half demanded.

"No where special. I just woke up and wanted to watch the sun rise so I went downstairs." It sounded believable enough.

"Okay, well we don't have classes today because it's Halloween, so sleep," Lily told her. She would make a good mother one day; she was very good at dealing with people.

Jessica climbed into her bed and snuggled up with her pillow and blanket, thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago.

She slept until noon, and probably would have slept later, but Lily wouldn't let her. Lily had come in, opened up the curtains, letting the sun in. Jessy was awake instantly. Lily told her to get dressed, and Jess put on normal clothes, there was no reason to wear her uniform.

Jessica went downstairs with Lily and saw Fred and George discussing something on the couch. The girls sat across from them, and both Jess and Fred blushed when they looked at each other.

"I don't even wanna know at this point," Lily said.

_ 'Looks like I didn't fool her…'_ Jessica thought, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Quidditch, they'll be playing Quidditch soon," George said.

Jessica looked puzzled. "What's a Quidditch?" She asked, rather stupidly.

All three of them stared at her. "We never told you about Quidditch? Quidditch is a game played on brooms, with three players called 'Chasers' who hold onto a ball called a 'Quaffle.' Two players are 'Beaters,' that's what George and I want to be, and they use paddles to hit two balls called 'Bludgers.' The Bludgers try and knock other players around, so the Beaters smack them away. There's a 'Seeker' who tries to get the 'Golden Snitch.' And finally, there's a 'Keeper' who defends three goal posts. The object of the game is to throw the Quaffle into a goal post, which gives you ten points, and in order to win a Seeker must get the Golden Snitch, giving that team 150 points, and ending the game. Even if your team gets the Snitch, you might not win," Fred explained, "Our family played a lot of it, Charlie's a Seeker. We'll learn some of it in Flying, and maybe over the summer you can play it at our house."

Jessica nodded her head a few times, "So it's like football, only on brooms."

"What's football?" Fred asked.

"A muggle sport. I think if I were to play Quidditch, I would want to be a Chaser," Jess said.

"If you were a Chaser, I'd protect you with all my heart," Fred said.

"I know you wou-." Jessica's word was cut off. She started seeing something, which was strange; she almost always saw the future or something like that while she was sleeping. Jessy saw a small creature with long bat-like ears. He or she was walking through the hallway and stopped in front of a portrait. The portrait was of a bowl of fruit. The creature reached out a hand and put it on a pear, and it looked like it was tickling the pear. Suddenly, a doorknob popped out and the small creature walked into a room. It ended there.

"Jess? Jessy? Are you okay?" Lily shook her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right, I'm fine."

"You zoned out for a bit there, we got pretty worried. Do you need to lie down or a glass of water?"

"No, I think I'm a psychic or something, I see the future and or see someone doing something. It's no big deal. It's actually kind of helpful," Jessica said.

"Well as long as you're okay," Lily said.

The four of them continued to talk for the next few hours until dinner time. Jessica never stopped thinking about what the creature was and where it went.

"It's dinner time," an older student said, walking out of the portrait.

All of them stood up and stretched. Fred walked over to Jessica and grabbed her hand, while George went shyly over to Lily, whispered something in her ear and they both laughed quietly. George and Lily walked side by side, quietly talking to each other. Fred still held onto Jessica's hand and they followed the other two, him telling her some funny jokes and stories on the way to the Great Hall. They all sat down, George and Lily together and Fred and Jessica together. Other students began entering.

"Fred," Jessica said, "You're still holding my hand."

"I know. I don't want to let go just yet. Wait a bit longer," He told her.

The Great Hall was decorated with orange and black streamers, fake bats, floating pumpkins, and pumpkins filled with candy on the tables. There seemed to be more candles than usual, and even some cobwebs. It looked beautiful, in a creepy sort of way. Everyone in the room seemed very excited.

Dumbledore stood, "Happy Halloween everyone, I can see that everyone is ready to eat, so I won't keep you much longer. Enjoy."

Food appeared on the tables, just like the first day's feast. And it looked just as good as it did the first day. But Fred still had a hold of Jess's hand.

"Hey, I can't eat with you holding my hand."

"Oh…sorry," Fred let go of her hand and moved forward to grab some food.

The subject of Quidditch came back up, and Lee said that he would love to do commentary. Lee seemed to be infatuated with Jessica a bit, but happily accepted defeat at the hands of Fred. Although he would make jokes about how he would snatch her up if something happened between them. The twins told him they wanted to be Beaters and Jessy told him she wanted to be a Chaser.

They spent the night eating, laughing, and talking. Jessica had noticed the weather outside was getting worse. It had started raining, and she was getting worried. If there was thunder, she would be worse than a dog confronted with fireworks.

Eventually, the feast came to an end. Jessica had gotten the opportunity to meet the Hogwarts ghosts, who seemed less scary than muggles made ghosts seemed to be. The Grey Lady was her favorite. She was just all around beautiful, in a ghostly sort of way.

The five of them, Lee, Fred, George, Jessica, and Lily, all walked in a group together to the portrait and said the password. They all sat in the common room, talking. Suddenly a loud bang sounded throughout the castle. Jessica shrieked and grabbed onto Fred. When lightning cracked, she hugged him and hid her head.

"…Uhh….A-are you okay?" Fred asked, surprised with his arms in the air.

"Thunder. Big, big fear of thunder," She muttered.

More lightning banged and she screamed and hugged him tighter.

"What do I do?" Fred mouthed to the rest of them. He never dealt with anything like this.

"Just hold her," Lily told him, "The storm shouldn't last much longer. Make her feel safe until the thunder passes. That's the best you can do."

Fred lowered his hands onto her back and hugged her, still looking horribly clueless. Every time there was a clap of thunder she jumped, made a noise, and clung tighter to him. He just blankly stared at everyone each time. After a few minutes, the storm ended, and Jessica emerged from his chest.

"Sorry, everyone. I've had a huge fear of thunder since I was a little girl. I can't really help my reaction anymore…Sorry Fred," She felt horribly stupid for accidently being the center of attention; "I just killed the entire mood, didn't I?" She laughed.

"Nah it's fine. Our little brother Ron has a raging fear of spiders. If a spider comes anywhere near him, he will scream and freak out. It was kind of our fault," Fred said and laughed, looking at George, "Would you do the honor of telling the story?"

"Okay, when we were five, Fred had a toy broomstick. Ron was three, and accidently broke the broomstick. Fred got super mad, and turned his teddy bear into a spider. Ron screamed and was so scared. We thought it was funny until Mom found out. She can be no nonsense about things, so we had really ticked her off," George explained, "So basically, we were born jokers and pranksters."

Everyone laughed; Fred laughed hardest remembering it all.

"And a few months later I gave him an Acid Pop and it burnt a hole through his tongue!" He roared with laughter, "And I almost did an unbreakable vow with Ron and mom walked in and caught us. I swear my left buttock hasn't been the same!"

That had got everyone; they were all laughed loudly at the stories. Percy came down.

"Stop laughing so loud, I'm trying to work!" He told them.

"Perce, only you would study on a holiday. You should join us, you haven't laughed since…Well I don't think you've ever laughed!" Fred told him.

"Oh please, little brother. I want to actually succeed, and not just joke and talk to girls all day," Percy sneered.

"Precisely why you haven't had a girlfriend yet," George said.

Percy had no comeback to that and simply walked back upstairs.

"He's still uptight? I figured at some point he would relax," Jess said.

"He's always been the odd one out of the Weasley family. Everyone else is fun loving and enjoyable, and then you get Percy. We should've tried to persuade him he was adopted when we were kids. That would have been our best prank ever," Fred said.

The five of them talked for another half hour until it was bed time. They all said good night and Jessica hugged them, Lily only hugging George.

'_This was probably the best Halloween so far. Much better than muggle Halloweens. No one jumped out in a frightening costume scary people. Hogwarts is better than the muggle world in every way.'_ Jessica thought, falling asleep.

(Angelina Johnson doesn't exist in my fanfiction. I've always hated her, ever since the first book.)


	9. Christmas

November passed quickly, the weather had gotten a lot colder. Jessica had gotten to watch her first Quidditch match. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Gryffindor had gotten pummeled by Slytherin. Fred had said that usually happens, Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup in a while.

December brought some snow. Jessica always loved snow. It hardly ever snowed where she lived. Christmas was approaching fast. Everyone was getting excited and antsy.

There was always the option to go home for the holidays. Jessica and the Weasley twins stayed behind at Hogwarts, much to the dismay of Jessica's parents. Lily and Lee had gone home.

Jessica had gotten the opportunity to go into the room the creature went to. It her surprise, it led to a kitchen. And the creatures were called house elves. She would visit them quite a bit, and they taught her how to make some foods. She had no gift ideas for the Weasleys, so she was going to bake them food.

The three of them were discussing what they were doing for Christmas. No one reminded Jessica about her promise to Ginny, she had already been thinking about it. Fred kept hinting about something special, but wouldn't tell her what it was. George said he got her something small; he had gotten Lily a pretty nice present. It was a bouquet of flowers in perfect bloom.

On Christmas Eve, Jessica had disappeared for a few hours to see the house elves. Together they made cookies, enough for three. She asked the house elves if on Christmas morning, they could just put the cookies next to her bed. They agreed and Jessica thanked them and left.

Jessica went to go have lunch with the Weasleys. Not a lot of people were there, most of them went home for the holidays. It was snowing again, and coming down pretty hard. Fred had suggested a snowball fight and after lunch they went outside.

The three of them went outside in their warmest clothes to play. They played every man for themselves, and Jessica seemed to be hit the most. She wasn't the best shot and an easy target. After they were done, they rolled in the snow, getting coated. Jessica made a few snow angels.

When they got inside the common room, all three of them tried to get as close to the fire as they could. Jessy took a blanket and wrapped herself in it.

"Does it make sense that I love snow but I hate the cold?" Jessica asked, her teeth chattering.

"Hmmm. Yeah, that does make sense. But only a little," George said.

"Oh wait, you have some snowflakes in your hair," Fred said leaning over and brushed some snowflakes out of Jessica's hair, "It looks kinda pretty…Almost like a veil. Just a few more…and…done."

"Thank you. But now my hair is wet. I think I'm going to go wash and put on fresh clothes. So I'll meet up with you all at dinner time?" Jessica said, standing up, "See you!"

Jessica entered the common room to see Fred and George huddled together talking. She sat down next to them and crossed her legs.

"Am I allowed to be a part of this amazing conversation, or is it a Weasley thing?" She asked.

They looked at each other and talked a bit more and then looked at her.

"Okay, so we're going to sneak out after curfew to do a little bit of exploring. You can join us if you want or you can wait for us to get back and help us make an alibi for ourselves. You'll be important either way," Fred explained, "We won't do it for a few more days though. We're thinking the day before New Year's Eve."

"Hmm…I wanna help you make an alibi. I'm not exactly good at sneaking around," Jessica said.

"Okay, any ideas on an alibi?"

"Well you boys aren't the best students, and I am. We were up super late studying and doing homework. And I was helping you out. It will be kind of hard to pull off, because we're first years, but it could work," Jess suggested. The boys looked at each other.

"Why didn't we think of that?" They said in unison, "It's so obvious!"

"Oi, first years. Dinner is starting," An older student told them.

They gave a slight groan and stood up. The three of them continued to talk about the plan. Jessica sat in between Fred and George and they talked through dinner. The Christmas Eve dinner was pretty elaborate, but it wasn't like the Halloween one. Jessica was hoping Christmas dinner would be very delicious.

After dinner, the three of them went back to the common room. They had the plan memorized. Fred and George would leave around midnight, and return by 2. If a teacher caught them, they would run to the common room and pretend like they were working. Jessica would be waiting for them so their alibi could pass.

When it was time for bed, Jessica hugged them both, excited for the next day.

Everyone was up bright and early Christmas morning. The house elves put the cookies next to Jessica's bed like she asked. There were a few more presents there. She opened them and found that her parents sent her a necklace and earrings. In another box there was a sweater. It was a purple sweater with a white 'J' on it. There wasn't a tag on it, but she was thankful for this gift. She put on her new sweater and black pants.

Jessica went to the common room with her plate of cookies, surprised not to see a Weasley there. She sat on a couch and waited. The Weasleys were full of energy, but slow to wake up. Percy came down the stairs, took a look at her, then her sweater, scoffed, and left. Jessica rolled her eyes and munched on a cookie.

After a few minutes, Fred and George emerged, wearing sweaters similar to the one she had.

"You got a Weasley sweater? Mum makes those for us every year. She must like you if you got a sweater," Fred said, smiling.

Jessica put the cookies down, "Merry Christmas!" She hugged them both, "I made you guys cookies because I couldn't think of anything else to give you."

The both of them went over and started eating the cookies. Jessica joined them and they ate most of them.

"You're really good at baking, Jessy," Fred complimented her.

She laughed slightly and leaned over. She whispered in his ear, "I need to ask you something. Come with me for a second."

Fred's eyes widened. He looked over at George, "We'll be back in a minute."

The two of them stood up and went out into the hallway. They found somewhere without portraits and people.

Jessica took his hand and blushed slightly. "You remember that promise I made to Ginny a few months ago?" Fred nodded. "Well….Do you want to be my boyfriend?" She said quickly. Fred looked at her. "If you don't want to I completely understa-."

Before she could finish her sentence, Fred kissed her. It was much different than the train one. This one had feeling and caring in it. Her eyes were wide open and began to close as she kissed back. They wrapped their arms around each other and kept kissing. Fred broke it. They stared at each other.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jessica said, and snuggled up to him. He seemed almost as excited as her. Fred put his arm around her and they just sat there for a few minutes.

Fred stood up and gave a hand to Jessica. When she stood he carried her bridal style back to the common room. George gave them a funny look when they came in.

"You kids have fun?" He asked.

"Nah, it was super boring. Jessica is a lame girl," Fred said jokingly, sitting her down next to George. She giggled at him. He seemed to have gone back to his comical personality.

"I totally am. We all can't be as exciting as Freddy here," She winked and laughed at him.

"You two are joking? Jessy called you 'Freddy?' You two are the most lovey doveyest couple I have ever seen. Excuse me while I throw up," George stood up and switched seats with Fred, so now Jessica and Fred were sitting next to each other.

Fred put his arm around Jessica, "Nothing gets past you, huh? You should have been in Ravenclaw."

Jessica put her head on Fred's shoulder and smiled, "And it only took me five months and a hell of a lot of convincing from Fred. I can't remember a day when Fred didn't make some flirty comment."

"And look at where we are now."

"I can't stand all this love, I'm leaving," George started to leave when Fred suddenly burst into song.

"_I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!_" He sang to George. George turned around, rolled his eyes and left.

"Maybe you shouldn't have chosen Whitney Houston," Jessica told him, laughing.

"Yeah, but I don't know many muggle singers."

"Do you want me to show you some? I can remember a song or two."

"Mmm…Not now. I'm hungry, though. George seems to have eaten all those delicious cookies. So let's go stalk him- I mean eat breakfast."

Jessica giggled again, she couldn't help it. Fred was funny, "I can show you where I made the cookies and we can have a special breakfast."

"You, dear, are a dirty girl."

She playfully slapped hit him. "It's a kitchen, dummy! Let's go."

She stood up and looked at him, he wouldn't move. Jessica tried to pick him up like he picked up her, but he was too heavy.

"We can get pancakes."

"Why are you so slow? Come on!" Fred said, on his way to the portrait.

Jess ran over to Fred and brought him through the hallway to the fruit bowl. She tickled the pear and brought him inside the painting. The house elves greeted her with calls of 'Miss Jessica!'

"You're popular," Fred said, taken aback by all the house elves.

"Excuse me, can we have some pancakes, please?" Jess asked a house elf she had seen many times before.

"Yes, miss," The house elf squeaked.

"Take a seat, Fred. If you need anything, just ask one of the house elves, they're very polite."

Fred reluctantly sat down. "Does this count as a first date?"

"Hmm…Yes, yes it does. But there's the first date rule: You don't kiss on the first date."

"You are defiantly a mind reader," He said laughing. Fred reached out and grabbed her hand, "Excuse me, can milady and I have some pumpkin juice?"

"Of course, sir," the house elf brought them some pumpkin juice quickly. Shortly after, the pancakes arrived.

"Thank you," they said together.

That evening, Jessica and Fred were sitting by the fire. He had his arms around her. They had been laughed at and "Awwwed" at by older students throughout the day with their hand holding, snowball fight, and now their cuddle session.

Fred laid his head down on top of hers. "I can't wait to see Percy's reaction to his little brother getting a girlfriend before him. A pretty, smart, funny, kind, adorable girl." Fred hugged her tightly.

Jessica blushed. "You've been waiting so long to say that, haven't you?"

"You know it."

"I'm gonna get you a great Valentine's Day gift, then. Because you care so much." Jessica gave him a backwards hug.

"Everything is going to be super different now, you know. Especially with momma bird Lily," Fred told her.

"I can convince her to be fine with it. She just cares a lot. But you know who cares about me more? You," There was a large smile on her face.

"Oi lovebirds, bed time!" George shouted from behind them.

"Fine…" Fred muttered and kissed her head.

"Merry Christmas, Fred." Jessica said as she went upstairs, smiling and slightly blushing.


	10. The Marauder's Map

The days leading up to their plan were very interesting for Fred and Jessica. Much to Fred's dismay, Jessica would always stop him from kissing her. She told him that it was something that was going to take a bit. Though that never stopped him from trying.

The news that Jessica and Fred were dating had been known by everyone in Gryffindor, so older girl's tended to make silly noises when they saw them together. Percy had scoffed at them, and ignored them.

On that day, the three of them 'did their homework' all evening to work up the alibi. They stayed down there to the time the boys decided to leave. Everyone was asleep except them.

"Okay, it's about time for you two to go. I'll stay here and do work. If anyone asks where you are, I'll tell them you're in the bathroom or something. Try not to get caught, and if you do, nick something good from Filch," Jessica whispered to them.

"How about a kiss for your brave knight?" Fred asked.

"That's cute, Fred. Sadly, no. I'm going to torture you about it for a bit," Jessica hugged him tightly and nuzzled her head on him.

As they left, Fred turned around and blew her a kiss.

"He's a little too excited about this relationship. I'm not sure if I like it or not…" Jessica muttered getting to work on her Potions homework.

A few hours later, Fred and George came through the portrait snickering.

"How was it?" Jessica whispered excitedly.

"Wonderfully. Check out what we nicked from Filch's office," Fred said handing a piece of parchment to Jessica.

"You got parchment? You're so bad," She said sarcastically.

"No, when Filch left his office I found this. I pointed my wand at it and said a few words and when I said something it flickered. So I grabbed it and hid it in my shirt," Fred explained.

"Oh. So you are bad," She said cutely.

"You know it, baby," Fred said in a deep voice, making her giggle.

"Oh my god, can we stop being so cutesy for ten minutes and figure out what to do with this map?" George said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, fine. How do you think we should open it?" Jessica said.

"It takes a password, I think. Let's try this: 'I swear that Jessy is the most beautiful girl I ever met,'" Fred said. The parchment showed some words, but they quickly disappeared. Jessica blushed.

"Well there was something right there. And I don't mean your uncool way of flirting," Jessica said, "Say that again, but one word at a time. And leave out my name, dummy."

The parchment only showed pictures on 'I' and 'swear that' so Jessica wrote them down.

"Okay, so for this to do good to us, I am going to write down all the words that help," Jessica said. Throughout the entire sentence, the parchment lit up with her words. So she repeated it and wrote down 'to,' 'good,' 'I am,' and 'that.'

"My turn!" Fred said.

"No, you and Jessica got to go, so I'm up," George said and of course, the parchment lit up. Jessica wrote down 'no' and 'up.'

"So far we have: 'I swear that to good I am that no up. So let me change that to: I swear that I am up to no good," Jessica said, and the parchment was almost full of color.

"This thing is solemnly shut," Fred shook his head.

"Fred! That is that last word! Okay, so it should be: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,'" Jessica said happily, almost loudly.

The parchment was full of text that read, 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present: THE MARAUDER'S MAP.'

The three of them slowly opened it and saw a map. It was a map…of Hogwarts.

"You're defiantly a keeper. Smart, sneaky, and cheeky," Fred said examining the map.

"You're defiantly a lady's man. Funny, hot, and I love you a lot," She said.

"Can we stop with the soap opera and get on with the map reading. Look there's Snape!" George pointed at the map. There were several names on it.

"We could do some serious mischief with this map, George," Fred said, smiling. That map lost some color when he said, 'mischief.'

"That's incredible! It almost turned back to parchment when you said 'mischief.' How do we manage to get the rest of it?" Jessica asked. The map was almost parchment when she said, 'manage.' "Okay, we have 'mischief' and 'manage.' So, mischief managed!" She said pointing her wand at it and it went back to parchment.

"Best winter break ever. I had a great Christmas. I got a great girlfriend. And now I have a great map to do some great pranks!" Fred said happily.

"Okay, well I want to hold onto it. I don't want you two getting into anymore trouble tonight. And I'm tired from doing _our_ work. So good night. No Fred, you do not get a good night kiss," She said before going up to bed with the Marauder's Map.

(Just something super quick, but here's how the Weasley's got the Marauder's Map! I've been really excited for the last Harry Potter movie so I'll probably post a lot of fanfiction this month.)


	11. Valentine's Day

Once Lily had returned from her vacation, Jessica and Fred had to carefully tell her about their relationship. She needed to be told a few times, and was pretty confused at how fast it happened. But she accepted them dating easily.

"As long as you two don't have raging make out sessions in front of me, I'll be fine," Lily told them.

"You don't have to worry about that, this girl right here won't let me near her lips," Fred said.

Which was true. She refused every move Fred made. Even when he snuck into Hogsmeade and got her candy from Honeydukes, she only hugged him. She had planned out the first few months of the relationship.

Lee Jordan had been completely fine with it, but still wanted to make jokes about how he should be dating Jessica instead.

January was a quick month. Fred and George put dungbombs in Snape's dungeon and Jessica had done her first real prank on Percy. She switched out a cup from breakfast with a Nose-Biting Teacup from Zonko's that the boys had gotten.

Jessica was excited for February. February meant Valentine's Day. And she couldn't wait to see what Fred would get her for Valentine's Day. She had the most perfect gift for him.

Days before Valentine's Day Jessica kept asking Fred what he got her. He kept giving her vague answers, which made her even more excited.

The older girls who found their relationship cute were almost as excited as Jessica to see how Fred would treat his valentine. The both of them were kind of embarrassed at all these girls making a big deal about it.

Lily and George had been awkward watching their friend/brother as February 14th was coming closer and closer. Jessica and Fred acted so lovingly all the time, it was strange for them.

Finally Valentine's Day had arrived. The older girls kept asking Jessica questions what she and Fred were doing. Jessica gave them hasty answers and went to breakfast.

"We need to go somewhere away from all these girls. They're all really excited about this, for some reason," Jessica whispered to him.

"Good idea. I got you a great present," He responded and clicked his tongue.

After breakfast, they went to a secret passage that they found on the Marauder's Map.

"I'll go first," Fred said. And he presented to her a large bouquet of roses and chocolates, "I found these in Hogsmeade. Do you like them?"

"The only response I have is with my gift to you," Jess said, and kissed him. Fred seemed excited; he waited almost two months for this. They stayed in their secret location, enveloped in each other. Given that they had only kissed two other times, they had gotten good at it. Jessica broke it this time, and hugged him tightly. Fred was taller than Jessica, so her head was in his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"We're an awesome couple," Jessica said, "And that was our official first kiss. You're now allowed to kiss me freely whenever you want."

"You mean like this?" Fred kissed her head. "What about this? This? Quite like this? And this? Wait. Like this? Or this? So you defiantly mean this. Totally like this. Just like this. And this." He kissed her somewhere after every 'this.'

Jessica squirmed slightly, "Stop it! I'm getting embarrassed!"

"No one's watching us. It's called a secret passage for a reason."

"You are a little too excited. I don't mind, but we might be rushing this a bit for our age…" She nervously said.

"Well what about muggles? How old are they when they date?"

"…Our age. I've seen kids younger than us date. Bu-." Jessica got cut off by Fred putting his finger to her lips.

"Well if muggles do this, then why not us? If it bothers you, then I'll stop," Fred looked at her.

"No! It's just…I've never done this, and I'm kind of shy about this."

"Here," Fred kissed her again. But this was a single, compassionate kiss. He wanted her to feel comfortable around her. It lasted about twenty seconds.

"Do you feel better?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"Well as long as you feel better. How do you feel about this? And this? What about this? This right here? You okay with this?" Fred did again, but Jessica laughed this time.

"I love you," Jessica said, hugging him tightly again.

"Love you too," Fred said.

"Do you know what else I love?"

"If you say George I'll go insane."

"No. Your hair," Jessica escaped from his arms and put her hands on his hair. She ruffled it all up. Then she ran her hands through it. "It's so fluffy and soft. And it's such a pretty shade of orange. Augh! I love it!"

Fred laughed loudly. "You are too cute."

She ruffled his hair one more time. "No I'm not, your hair is just amazing!"

Fred hugged her again. "You are still cute. The cutest girl ever. You're my cute girl."

She blushed. "And you know how to treat a girl. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a nice muggle boy."

"That's why you went for me, baby."

"Totally. You saw straight through my evil plan to get a wizard boyfriend who will cater to my every whim," Jessica said.

"Well. I'm your man, you evil woman."

Jessica giggled. "I did mention that you know just what to say to girls, right? Because you are too good of a charmer. My parents will love you."

"Dang…I forgot that we never told our parents. I think we should wait until the end of the school year to tell them, so we can have a whole summer to ourselves," Fred said.

"Honestly! Do you come up with this off the top of your head or do you plan it out? You are too good with me! I should keep my eyes on you, someone's gonna snatch you up!" Jessica turned around and had her back on his chest.

"Like I would let someone else take me. Like I said, I'm yours," Fred started rocking from side to side. He had his hands on her hands and her hands were on her stomach.

"You're too good for me," She said and looked up. Fred kissed her.

"You're too good for _me_."

"Best Valentine's Day ever?"

"Without a doubt, my dear."

"We've been hidden in here for a while, I think people are wondering where we went," Jessica said.

"A little bit longer? I like spending time with you," Fred said, sounding almost childlike.

She sighed and kissed him. "You are such a baby."

"You love it," He said, turning her around. Fred kissed her once more and then hugged her tightly. He let go and handed her the bouquet and chocolates. He then escorted her out of the passage and back into the common room.

Upon entering the common room, Lily saw the gifts Jessica was holding and Fred's messed up hair and rolled her eyes.

"You two just get more and more in love every day," She said strangely.

"You bet your wand we do," Fred kissed Jessica's cheek.

"I didn't need to see that."

"You defiantly needed to see that, Lily. What you don't need to see is…Never mind," Jessica clicked her tongue and looked at Fred.

"I didn't need to hear that," Lily said staring at them as Fred sat down and Jessica sat on his lap.

"Yes you did. Do you know what else you need to see?" Jessica kissed Fred and covered their faces with the roses and chocolates as they kissed.

"I'm leaving," Lily got up and walked away. They didn't hear her over themselves.

"Do you think we scared her? I mean she left pretty quickly," Fred said.

"She'll get used to it. I think she either doesn't like change or is super protective of her friend. I'm okay with it, though," Jessica got off his lap and put the gifts next to her.

"And you like your gifts, all is right with the world," Fred put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "My birthday is April 1st, do I get a nice present like my Christmas and Valentine's Day present?"

"Do I love you?"

"Yes. I get a special present! But what about George?" Fred asked.

"What about George?"

"We're twins, it's his birthday too, what does he get?"

"I dunno. He's not my boyfriend, so I didn't think that far ahead."

"So basically what you're saying is that I'm on your mind?" Fred asked slyly.

"All day, every day. I can't get this hair out of my head," Jessica ran her fingers through his hair again. "I'm so jealous!"

"There's that cuteness again! It's so sneaky," Fred took her hand and held it.

"There's that charm again! It's always there."

Fred kissed her head and asked her, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"As long as you know," Fred rubbed her back.

The girls that were so excited for them congratulated her on getting such nice presents. Jessica was still nervous around these girls but thanked them. She liked having a nice boyfriend. Most people never find someone like this on their first try. She felt lucky.


	12. Quidditch

Gryffindor had not had a Quidditch match since November, which was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Their next match came in March, with Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The first match went pretty badly, so Gryffindor was hoping for a comeback. Jessica at this point understood just about everything about Quidditch, and was excited as well.

Ironically, one of the Chasers was a girl who loved Fred and Jessica's relationship. She taught Jessica the basics of being a Chaser, as she was leaving the next year and thought it would be cute if she and Fred were both on the team. She showed Jessica all the rules and how to do well in a match; even though Gryffindor hadn't won in years.

Fred and George already knew how to be a great Beater. Living in a house with almost all boys, they had learned from the best how to play.

After many more kissing experiences, Lily had adjusted and it was just a daily part of her life.

The day of the Quidditch match, Jessica had painted Fred's face the Gryffindor colors and kissed his red and gold lips.

On the Quidditch field, Jessica, Fred, Lily, and George all sat next to each other. Lee was the announcer for the match, so he was with Professor McGonagall.

"Here comes the Gryffindor team, led by Charlie Weasley. Great bunch of people those Weasleys are. Pulled a few great pranks with them, there was this one time when we-," Lee started to say.

"JORDAN! These people came for commentary, not your social life!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, Professor. And here's the Hufflepuff team, led by…what's-his-face," Lee said quickly. The members all lined up, and the Quaffle was tossed, "And there goes the Quaffle."

Fred put his hands on Jessica's shoulders, "Having fun?"

"Everything is fun when I'm with you," Jessica said, kissing him.

"And next year, you and I will be up there. And I will protect you the best I can," Fred told her, just as Lee said, "And Charlie gets a Bludger to the leg!"

"So that will never happen to me?"

"Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever!" Fred nuzzled his head on her hair.

"That's a lot of 'evers' so that must be true."

"Because you know whose girl you are? And who will never let anyone hurt you?" Fred asked.

"Because I'm your girl, and you will keep me safe," She said, as if she had said it a million times before.

"You read my mind," He kissed her head.

"Hey, you two. Lily and I are trying to watch this. Get a room," George said.

"Hey! That's a gre-." Fred started, but Jessica covered his mouth.

"Don't give him any ideas, George," Jessica told him, "You don't know how crazy he can get."

"Don't act like you don't like crazy," Fred said, moving her hands, "And they haven't seen you in action yet."

"Yes I have. Now shh. This game is getting good. There was just a foul," Lily waved her hand at them.

"I've never seen you so interested in something, Lily. Other than our love life before we were dating," Jessica said.

Lily looked at her. She didn't really have a response, "Just watch the game."

"Fine," Fred wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist and rocked back and forth.

"That 'get a room' idea doesn't sound so bad anymore," She said cutely.

"I knew you loved crazy, but leaving could lead to detention, and it isn't worth it. We'd get a good ten minutes to ourselves and then detentions till we're in our seventh year. You can wait until the game is over. And you thought I was the hasty one," Fred kissed her cheek.

"You are, but Quidditch seems like more fun when you're playing. But hey, I'm a muggleborn, so what do I know?"

"You know more than me when it comes to school, and I'm pure blood. You smart girl."

"That's only because you're too busy pulling pranks and staring at me to pay attention to class." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Can you blame me for staring? I still can't believe you chose me out of everyone. I'm so lucky. _I'm so lucky lucky. So lucky lucky. You're so lovely lovely. So lovely lovely_,"Fred sang.

"You learned a new muggle song? Good job," She told him, snuggling.

"I heard that one a while ago. Once summer comes, you can teach me some more songs."

"Yup! My neighborhood has a carnival and a big dance for people our age. I can teach you my muggle ways," Jessica nudged him with her elbow.

"You know I'd love that. Although I can't dance, so you'll have to show me how to dance," Fred put his hands on her shoulders again and playfully shook her side to side.

"A WONDERFUL THROW FROM GRYFFINDOR, 10 POINTS TO THEM! Take that Slytherin…" Lee muttered, "Is that the snitch? I think I see the snitch! Oh…I think the seekers see it, too. Where'd it go? This is intense!"

"We might just win!" They yelled.

"Both seekers have seen the snitch and are chasing are it. They're….neck…and…neck…..but it goes to…..GRYFFINDOR!" Lee shouted.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Lily and George high-fived each other. Jessica and Fred hugged and kissed each other.

"All we need to do is if we win the next match, we might win the Quidditch Cup for the first time in years! We're so close to winning!" Fred picked Jessica up and spun her. "Let's go celebrate in the common room." He piggy backed her all the way to the common room where the Gryffindors were celebrating their win.

"Hey, George and I sneaked a bunch of butterbeers from Hogsmeade. Come get them with me," Fred brought her up to the boy's dormitories. There were a few bottles hidden underneath Fred's bed.

"You're not one for cleanliness, are you?" Jessica asked holding some bottles.

Fred put her up against the wall and kissed her. Jessica dropped the bottles and her hands were pressed up against the wall. Fred put his arms around her and had a hand on the back of her head. She put her hands around his neck. They were tightly pressed against each other. It was absolutely crazy that Fred had come up with this. But Jessica went along. She wanted something like this to happen. They hadn't had a good kiss like that since Valentine's Day. Fred picked her up by wrapping her legs around him. They kept kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. It was George. Fred nearly dropped Jessica when he saw his brother.

"You two having fun?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

They both blushed deep red.

"Just getting butterbeer for the party. No big deal." They quickly grabbed the bottles and ran downstairs, bumping into George on the way out.

"We were caught. We were CAUGHT! Who knows what George will do?" Jessica was panicking.

"I know we were caught. But George won't tell anyone. We'll be fine. It was kind of exciting getting caught, don't you think?" He laughed and looked at her.

She hit his arm, "I was scared to death. What if that was someone else? I had my legs wrapped around your waist! And you had me pressed against the wall!"

"Yes, it just happened. Next time we'll be in a secret room."

"Next time? We just got caught having a deep make out session. I don't want there to be a 'next time' for a while. If Percy or a prefect caught us I would die. My parents would kill me! They don't even know about you!" She was really worried. There were almost tears in her eyes.

"You're really upset aren't you? Come here," Fred and Jessica put the butterbeers on the tables and went out into the hallway.

Fred took her hands and looked in her eyes, "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. And I didn't want that to happen, you know that. I care about you. I promise, that won't happen again," He wiped a tear from her cheek, "So don't cry. It'll be fine. Don't worry. Can I do anything to make it up to you?"

"Not right now. But that was really sweet of you to care about me like that. I'm very thankful of you for doing that. I'll be fine. Just give me a hug, no kissing, just a hug," Jessica hugged him and they tightly hugged.

"I just kinda want to be alone today. I'm going to bed," Jessica left him and went upstairs.

Fred was still in the hallway and lightly hit his head against the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

(I'm not the best at writing filler. DEAL WITH IT!)


	13. Apology

Lily watched as Jessica went upstairs. She followed behind her. Lily watched as Jessica fell onto her bed and put the blanket over her head. Then she slowly walked over and put a hand on her.

"Jess? You okay?"

Jessica groaned and pulled the blanket off her head, "No."

Lily stroked her hair calmly, "What happened?"

Jessica was slightly crying as she told Lily what just happened.

"Quick question," Lily stood up, "Do you know where the beaters keep their bats?"

Jessica laughed a bit, "It's not all his fault. It was mine too. It was my idea to put my legs there. He just went along with it. But it's like…George saw us. And I don't know how long he was there. I just wanna stay here for a bit. If Fred asks to see me tell him 'not now'. And I'll go see him when I feel like it."

"Fine. But do you need anything?" Lily was at the staircase.

"Alone time and sleep," Jessica covered her head up.

"I'll wake you for dinner," Lily went downstairs, where the Gryffindor party was still going on. Fred and George were talking in a low whisper against a wall.

"Fred," Lily walked up to them, "Jessy is pretty upset. You should apologize when she decides to see you. She doesn't want to see you for a while now. And George, she's worried you'll tell a teacher and get them in trouble, or judge her." She was twisting what Jessica said, but she could just tell Jessica was worried about that.

"Dang it…I really screwed up this time," Fred banged his fist against the wall.

"I don't mind you two kissing, but you were so open about it, anyone could have seen you. You need to be more careful, Fred. You really hurt her," George laid back on the wall.

"I know that. I didn't mean to do that. She knows I wouldn't want to hurt her purposely. I'm so worried about her…Do you think she'll forgive me? I'd hate for her to be mad at me. We haven't even been together that long. Lily, you're a girl, what do I do?"

"Okay, women are difficult to understand. Once she wants to talk to you, which will be a while, you need to give her a good apology and make sure she knows that you're sorry and that it will never happen again. You shouldn't kiss her for a long time; that would make her really upset. A big hug would be good. You just have to make her happy. Make her feel safe and protected. And repeatedly tell her it will never happen ever again in your lives. She's the kind of girl who needs to have someone in her life that will always love her and take care of her. That's just how it is, Fred. I'll let you know when she wants to see you. But like I said, it will take a while," Lily patted his shoulder, "Best of luck when you two talk."

"Thanks Lily. Can you just kind of lurk nearby in case something goes wrong? Because I screwed up royally, and something will defiantly go wrong," Fred was leaning against the wall, with his hand on the wall.

"As long as Jess is happy, I'll do it," Lily walked away to talk to other girls in their year.

Hours later, Jessica awoke and carefully went downstairs, where Lily was reading a book. Jessica picked up a bottle cap from the butterbeer and threw it at her.

"Psst. Come here," Jessica gestured her hand.

Lily got up and walked over, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Can you go get Fred? I want to have an alone time, private, 'Jessy is still kind of freaked out' talk."

"I understand, hang on a second," Lily went up to the boys side and returned a few minutes later with Fred. Jessica stood up as Fred's eyes grew wide and he ran over, picked her up and hugged her. Jessica was crying and even Fred was upset.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, incredibly, beyond sorry. It will never happen again. I feel so bad for it. Please forgive me. Never again, it will never happen again. I promise. Never. I'm so sorry. I love you," Fred hugged her tighter, "I love you too much, this will never happen again."

"I love you too. I believe you. And I forgive you," She hugged him, "Whose girl am I?"

"You're my girl. Forever and always my girl," Fred put her down and hugged her again.

"Atta boy!" Jessica kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss earlier. This was a nice kiss.

"So we're okay?" Fred rocked her back and forth again.

"Yup! We're fine," Jessica left the hug and went over to Lily, "Hey, do you want to go have a special dinner to celebrate you being a great friend who really cares?"

"Sure, I guess," Jessica took Lily's hand and they went down the hall. They went to the house elves' kitchen.

"Miss Flynn! You've brought a guest with you!" A house elf said.

"Hello. This is my friend Lily, please take care of her," Jessica patted the house elf's head.

"You seem popular here," Lily said taking a seat.

"Funny, that's what Fred said."

That whole evening, Jessica poured out everything to Lily. Lily gave her very careful advice on how to deal with some things. They had a delicious meal served specially from the house elves.

Upon returning to the common room, Fred gave Jessica another big apology, which she accepted again. He still seemed distressed, though. As if he was going to make it up to her with a big bang.

(Turns out, I'm capable of writing a story line…Who knew?)


	14. Cara Mia

A week after the incident, Fred stopped Jessica in the hallway.

"Hey, I still feel bad about what happened, so this Sunday, our day off, I'm going to give you a big surprise. Don't tell anyone about this, though, it's a secret," Fred put a finger on her lips, "Trust me, I promised nothing bad would happen."

"Fine, but if it is 'secret passage make out time' then I'm gonna break up with you," She said jokingly. She knew Fred was smarter than to do that.

"I'm not that dumb, dear," Fred patted her head.

Saturday evening, Fred told Jessica to wake up early, "We'll have more time that way." And left it at that.

Jessica woke up early like her boyfriend told her to do, and put on a pink ruffley skirt with a white shirt. She put a pair of shorts under her skirt, to avoid awkward situations. And then she went downstairs.

Fred looked at her, "You look beautiful."

She blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"We have to be really sneaky and silent for this to work. And it should work out really well," Fred took her hand and brought her out of the common room, where he pulled out to Marauder's Map.

"Uh Fred? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special, come with me through here. Then here, turn here, and jump up there real quick," Fred dragged her all through these secret passages and then they came out in the basement of Honeydukes.

"Okay, we're in Honeydukes. Which is in Hogsmeade. We need to get to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"What's that?" She asked again, squeezing his hand.

"A surprise, you are so impatient!"

She sighed and followed him through Hogsmeade. She had never been there before. It was very cute, almost like a place that would be on a postcard. Jessica loved it there.

"I think this is the place," Fred stopped in front of a cutesy looking building with steamed up windows. Fred brought them inside where a little bell went off showing that there were customers. It had been about an hour since they first left and there were already couples inside the building. They sat at frilly tables that looked rather girly. Most of them were either holding hands or kissing.

"Table for two?" A waitress came over to them.

"Yes, please. A booth, preferably," Fred and Jessica follow the waitress to a booth in the corner. Jessica was about to sit across from Fred, but he had her sit next to him.

"So, you're making it up to me by taking me to a girly tea shop?" Jessica leaned on him, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Fred placed his arms around her and put his hands on her stomach. She was basically laying on him.

"It's what I do, babe," Fred kissed her head, and then laid his head on hers.

"And you do it so well," Jessica reached up a hand and stroked his hair, "I still love this hair, I will never get over it."

He laughed into her hair. "That's my girl."

Jessica felt warm inside, "Say that again."

"Say what again, my girl? What's it like being my girl? You're my girl. Hey, my girl, what are you going to get, my girl? I wonder whose girl you are. Oh wait, that's right. You're my girl. Mine and no one else's. And I'll protect and look after my girl, so no one can hurt her. Because I love my girl too much. Is that what you wanted, beautiful?" Fred rubbed her arms with his hands.

A different waitress came over and asked them for their orders. Jessica ordered Earl Grey tea and Fred got iced tea.

"This is so cute. You are absolutely the best," She gave a happy sigh and snuggled closer.

"So all is forgiven and we are forever fine? Well, you've always been fine, but…" He laughed.

"Yeah, but let's seal this with a kiss," Jessica turned her head and kissed him. They kissed for a little bit before finally breaking apart. "Gosh, I missed that."

"What? Did you miss all the love Freddie gave you?" He tickled her, making her squirm.

"Kind of, sort of, absolutely," Jessica played with his hands.

"You are still so cute. What did I do to deserve someone as good as you?" Fred said.

"Well, you repeatedly asked, flirted a lot, made me feel beautiful, almost like a princess, and you are the best guy I have ever met. So I wanna know what I did to deserve you."

"You're fearless, except storms, smart, beautiful, funny, and you know how to have a good time. And I could never find anyone better than you, no matter how hard I tried or how far I looked. You're the only one for me," Fred hugged her tighter and kissed her shoulder. Jessica blushed.

"You make me feel so pretty and nice."

"You are pretty and nice. The best thing in my life," Fred kissed her cheek.

The waitress returned with their drinks. Jessica got off of Fred and sat up, but he still kept an arm around her as she drank.

Jessica sighed happily, "It's so yummy!" She put her head next to his.

"You like it here? Then we'll come by more often, especially in our third year when we're allowed to come to Hogsmeade," Fred said that last part in a whisper. He was looking at a couple not too far from them that had finally broken a kiss they had since Fred and Jessica walked in. Jessica looked at them.

"What? Do you wanna kiss or something? If you want to, tell me. I don't mind," Jessica looked at him. His gaze went back and forth between her and the couple.

"Well yes, but not right now. I was just thinking that we will probably end up like that. Kissing all day, every day because we're the cutest couple Hogwarts ever had. Growing up together and stuff," He said with a blank look.

"That sounds so girly and unlike you. But it's really cute and I'm glad you're thinking about that," She leaned in and kissed him. Fred grasped the back of her head and pulled her in tighter. He kept on kissing her. No tongue, Fred wanted to be nice while making out. Jessica started out shocked then relaxed and kissed back. They were kissing rather roughly, and that eventually led to their lips breaking and them looking at each other.

"Sorry…I didn't want to do that again, in front of so many people. But I couldn't help myself," Fred stroked her hair.

"It's fine, that was…nice. I enjoyed it, actually. I could get used to it," Jessica took his hand from her hair and kissed his index finger and middle finger, then put those fingers to his lips,

"Ugh! Why are you so gosh darn cute? That's why I couldn't help myself!"

"I don't even try and be cute. I could try and be about nine times as cute as normal."

"Jess, my head would explode if you got any cuter. And if my head explodes, that would leave you lonely. And how can I do that to my girl?" Fred put his head against hers.

"And you are such a great guy. You make me feel…indescribable," She put a hand to his head and he kissed her neck.

Fred's words got kind of slurred, "Je-sssss-hhhhhh-yyyy," He managed to say.

"Yes?" She laughed at him slightly.

"What do you want to do after this?"

"Hmm…Secret passage kissing? I don't want to kiss crazily in front of these people."

Fred laughed, "That's the kind of cute thing only you would say!"

"Just finish drinking, I want some alone time with my man," She said with a certain tone to her voice.

"Me being called, "my man?" That sounds so different coming from someone else," He started to think about it.

Jessica giggled at him, "Just finish drinking."

They both finished drinking and Fred paid for it with some Galleons Jessica had no idea he had.

"That was really nice, we should do that again."

"How about tomorrow?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We have class tomorrow, dummy. Some of us actually care about grades," She looked at him.

"You would love to skip and come here with me. I can tell. By the way, I really love your outfit. You look nice in light colors, it brings out your personality," Fred took her and put her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride. Several people there turned and looked at them.

"We're gonna get caught! You know how I feel about being caught," Jessica kissed his neck.

"Then I guess we have to run!" Fred ran very quickly towards Honeydukes, "Now let's sneak back into Hogwarts."

"You're so bad!" She said sarcastically as she followed him inside the secret tunnel.

(And that wraps up that short plot. I write most of my fanfiction in a day, so there's probably lots of errors in the past five chapters.)


	15. Happy Birthday

Jessica's birthday present plan for Fred was to get permission to sleep in his bed. She had already done that at Halloween, but now she would sleep in his bed every night. Being eleven, neither of them knew anything "mature" and Jessica trusted Fred. Jessica had gone to Professor McGonagall to ask permission.

"Professor? I have a question. There's no rule against it, so I was wondering if I was allowed to sleep in a bed in the boys side?" Jessica asked in her office.

"Well, yes, there is no rule against it, but I don't think it's very appropriate. So unless there is a very specific, important reason you can give me. I'll have to say no," Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"You see…Um. The thing is tha-," Jessica stopped midsentence, and completely zoned out. She could tell her mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear words. She couldn't see Professor McGonagall's office anymore. She was seeing the future again.

Jessica saw what appeared to be a grown up her and a grown up Fred. They had their arms around each other and looked very happy. As they were about to kiss, the scene changed. It was them again, but they looked slightly older than the last bit. Jessica's clothes were torn and she was bleeding slightly. Fred looked as bad as her. There was an explosion of some sort and it faded to black and she heard crying.

After that last scene Jessica saw the office again.

"Did I say something?" She asked rather stupidly.

"Yes, and I reconsidered. You have permission, but if something happens between you two more than just 'something friendly' then I will know about it and you will both be punished severely," McGonagall rubbed her forehead.

"Oh! Thank you! I will move there the first day of April, but I won't sleep there until that night" Jessica slightly bowed and left. It was March 30th.

Only Lily and McGonagall had been informed of the move. Jessica would only be sleeping there, clothes changing and such would be done on the other side.

On April 1st, Jessica sat in the common room, waiting for Fred and/or George to show up. George came down first and Jessica hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. Lily had come down and gave George a bigger hug than Jessica gave him.

"Where's Fred? I got him a great present," Jessica crossed her arms.

"You give me something good every day," Fred snuck up and kissed her cheek, "Being my girlfriend."

Jessica shrieked with joy and jumped up. She threw her arms around his neck, "Happy birthday!" She put her head in his neck. "I want to give you your presents. Excuse us," Jessica took his hand and brought him to his room.

"Okay, first gift."

"I get more than one? You're too good to me!"

She laughed and leaned in. Jessica kissed him and hesitantly slipped her tongue in his mouth. She noticed that Fred's eyes went straight open when she did it. He took her hand and slowly responded with his tongue. They began to kiss rougher. Finally Jessica pulled back her head.

"That was nice…" Jessica's tongue was slightly hanging out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Fred had an excited look on his face.

"Present number two," Jessica stood up, but when he started to stand, she gently pushed him down, "When you hear it, you'll just sit down in shock. Are you ready?"

Fred gulped slightly, "I guess."

"Okay. I got permission, from McGonagall, to spend my nights in the boys dormitories. More specifically, your bed," Jessica looked at him. He tried to make a sound, but ended up flopping backwards on his bed.

Jessica poked his face, "Are you dead? I'd hate for you to die on your birthday. You're totally doing a 'Sleeping Beauty' thing with me," Jessica bent over and kissed him. Fred took her and put her on top of him.

Jessica pulled her mouth back, "Fred…I'm not kissing you on your bed. It feels wrong."

"Well I could reason with 'It's my birthday, I can do what I want,' but you gave me two great presents, so I understand," Fred licked his lips and stood up, "And I have to go with what my girl wants." He took her hand and squeezed it. Then he spun her around and had her back against him. Jessica's arms were crossed and they were holding hands. "Let's go downstairs like this; I'd love to see their reaction."

Jessica giggled and walked with him, which turned out to be difficult. The stairs were the worst part. But they finally got downstairs.

Lily rolled her eyes, "What did you two do?"

They looked at each other. "I'll give you a hint," And both of them stuck out their tongues. Lily shuddered and George gave them a sarcastic slow clap.

"Thank you, dear brother. We make quite the pair," Fred sat down, which made Jessica sit on his lap.

"Great, when's the wedding?" Lily asked, making everyone laugh.

"Right now," Fred started kissing her, nowhere special, he just kissed her.

Jessica laughed and stroked his hair, "Get used to it, guys, this will be happening almost every day."

"And later today there will be something else you'll have to get used to," Fred kissed her cheek.

"I already know about that. I don't mind, but touch her and I'll…" Lily muttered to herself.

George looked puzzled. "Wait, what is it?" Lily leaned over and whispered it to him. "Seriously? You're joking. No. No way. You two have got to be kidding me," George looked creeped out.

"Nope. And it wasn't even my idea, the little lady here thought of it all by herself. This girl right here," He poked her face and she squirmed.

"You two are crazy. It will be a sad day when and if you two fight or break up," George rolled his eyes.

"Never," they said simultaneously.

"I will never break up with her, and we will never fight. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever," Fred kissed her somewhere after each 'ever.'

"See? Look at how romantic he is. No one could ever treat me like this," Jessica wrapped his head in her arms.

"This is pretty gross, I'm leaving," Lily stood up and left.

"I'm going with her," George followed her out.

Fred shook her playfully. "They'll get used to it. I think they just want to pretend to be upset about it because they're jealous. They can't find someone as good as either of us. Because you are too cute."

She giggled, "And you make me so happy, I would be so upset without you," She turned around and kissed him. Eventually, they were making out on the couch.

Jessica lightly pushed him away, "Why is it that after almost four months after we date, you still act super excited as if we just met or something?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean? That's basically asking me why I love you so much. You know why I love you," He played with her hair, "I love knowing that I'm dating you. Just that fact makes me excited when I see you. It's so hard to explain. But I love you, and that's all you need to know." He kissed her again.

"You!" She tackled him in a hug. Jessica's eyes watered slightly. "You make me so happy! Fred!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

Fred slowly hugged her back; he was surprised by her suddenly hugging him. "Did I say something right?"

"You did everything right! Absolutely perfect!" Jessica was very excited and happy. Fred tried to kiss her, but she nudged his head away. "I want to hug. Hugs are just as good as kisses. And you give the best hugs," Jessica stroked his hair.

"I still want to argue with the fact that it's my birthday. But I don't want to screw this up," He rubbed her back and laughed slightly, "And you still seem to love my hair."

She gave a short giggle, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Fine, only because you're acting so cute," He squeezed her, making her squeal and run out of breath.

"Either you hug too tight, or I'm too thin. Maybe a little of both."

He squeezed her again. "I hug too tight? What gave you that idea? That's crazy!" He squeezed.

She squealed loudly and hit him lightly. "Stop," She over exaggerated the word, as if there were many 'o's and 'p's.

He picked her up in the hug, "Let's go somewhere then, like the lake. That will be fun!"

Later that night, Jessica was ready, but embarrassed to sleep in Fred's bed. She had changed into pajamas in the girls dorms, and carefully made her way to the boys side and awkwardly stood there as the boys gaped at her. She and Fred had to carefully and slowly explain that she was sleeping in Fred's bed now. A few of them laughed, someone blushed, and Lee slapped him on the back and congratulated him.

"Okay…Well then I guess I'll go to bed…" Jessica could feel their eyes watching her as she climbed into bed.

"Good night, beautiful," Fred kissed her as she closed her eyes to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Fred was hugging her from behind. His head was in her hair. She tried to escape from his arms, but he held her tight.

_'Even in his sleep he's a tight hugger,'_ She eventually gave up and fell asleep again.

When Jessica awoke later, Fred was no longer in bed. She rolled over onto his side and took a big breath. _'I never noticed that Fred smelled so nice.'_ She took another deep breath.

She felt a hand on her back and she closed her eyes and pretended she was sleeping. "You are even cuter when you're sleeping. It's almost angelic. Sweet dreams, precious." He kissed the back of her head and heard footsteps walking away.

"That's so cute of him to say that," Jessica whispered. She opened her eyes to see Fred's face. Jessica jumped.

"You're not fooling anyone pretending to sleep. Or at least not when you close your eyes after someone already sees them open. Anyway, good morning," He kissed her.

"I thought I fooled you," She took the blanket off. "Carry me downstairs?" Jessica raised her arms.

"Anything for my girl," Fred picked her up and carried her bridal style. Jessica put her arms around his neck and her head in his chest. She took a deep breath.

"Hey Fred? Can I say something stupid?"

"Better than anyone I know."

She laughed slightly. "You smell good. That must sound really dumb, but you smell really nice."

"Well thank you. I think. Everything about you is nice," He reached the last step and spun her. "I'm going to put you at the first step to the girls dorms. Do you want me to wait for you so we can go to breakfast?"

"That would be nice." Jessica kissed him and went upstairs. Lily was sitting on her bed.

"So, how was it? What was sleeping in his bed like?" Lily clapped her hands together.

"It was very nice. You seem suddenly supportive of this," Jessica put on her clothes.

"I've always been supportive. I just have a funny way of showing it." Lily crossed her arms.

Jessica laughed. "You're silly. But sleeping there was fun. The boys there were kind of shocked though. It was awkward, yet funny." She tugged a pair of pants on, "Fred and I are going to breakfast, so bye!" She went back downstairs, Fred hadn't moved.

"Milady," Fred took her hand and walked her out into the hallway. He squeezed her hand. "What did you think of sleeping in my bed?"

"I liked it. A lot more than I thought. And as far as I know, you didn't do anything to me. Or at least not anything you wouldn't do in front of people. I trust you wholeheartedly."

Fred licked his lips. "I didn't do anything. I gave you a few kisses, but they were 'good night kisses'"

"That's fine. Kisses are always fine," She stopped in the hallway and kissed him.

"May I?" He said lowly.

"Of course," Jessica opened her mouth a little bit more as he put his tongue in. She put her arms around him. One hand was around his neck and the other on his back. His arms were around her waist and his hands together right above her butt. Jessica's breathing had gotten rough and she kept pulling his head closer. Fred then took her hands and held them at their sides. He squeezed her hands and pulled his head back, leaving their tongues hanging out.

"Our kisses tend to end quickly. We should kiss longer." Jessica started walking. She began to softly sing. "_You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. I love you, baby. And if it's quite alright I need you baby, to warm a lonely night._"

"I like that song. What's it called? We have to listen to that this summer."

"Can't Take My Eyes Off You. It's an older song, but it's cute. I really like it," She swung his hand.

"Sort of like me. I'm an older man, by five months. You think I'm cute and you really like me," He squeezed her hand.

"You're so stupid!" She swatted his hand.

He laughed. "You love my jokes."

"I love you," Jessica spun underneath his arm.

"I know."

Upon entering the Great Hall, the group of boys that were with Jessica while she slept stood up and clapped. Jessica blushed. Fred kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about them, they just like being stupid," He whispered in her ear.

They sat down, slightly away from the boys.

"I can't believe school is almost over. Only two to three months left. That's so disappointing."

"Can't stand to be away from me?" He poked her arm.

"Not at all. I need you all day, every day." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Aww, you'll see me a lot. Don't worry," Fred hugged her.

"Dummy."


	16. Last Day

Exams proved to be a difficult task for Fred and George. Jessica studied with them for hours at a time. George understood things pretty quickly, where as Fred would keep interrupting to either kiss her or say something romantic, which made her tap his head with the spine of a book.

From her frequent studying, Jessica was in the top 5 in all of her classes. George and Lily did moderately and Fred just barely passed. Jessica and Fred celebrated by going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop again.

School was over. Jessica had her bag fully packed and it was sitting in her room. But she was determined to spend the few hours before the train ride with her boyfriend.

Jessica woke up fairly early and woke up Fred. "Hey. Wake up. We're going to spend the entire day together. I don't care where we go, we're just spending the whole day together."

Fred looked up at her sleepily. "Five more minutes, Jessy."

She sighed and kissed him. "I'll go put on that outfit you like." Jessica went to her room and changed into her pink skirt and white shirt. Jessica went back to Fred, and he was still sleeping. She sat next to him with her legs going across his stomach.

"Wake up, please!" Jessica hugged his sleeping body. _'He looks so much more innocent when he sleeps. Would he notice if I…'_ She looked around to make sure everyone else was sleeping or had left. Then she lowered her head and kissed him, then slid her tongue in. Jessica took his hands and held them. Suddenly she was on her side and Fred was kissing her.

She pulled her head back, "Oh, um…about this. You see, the thing is." Fred put a finger to her lips.

"It's fine. Let me just get ready, and we can go anywhere you want," Fred got out of bed and took his shirt off. Jessica shrieked and hid under the blanket. She heard him laugh. Jessica waited a bit until Fred pulled the blanket off her head.

"Let's go, gorgeous," Fred took her hand and they went outside. It was a very warm day; perfect for a walk outside.

"Can we go to the bridge? It seems so pretty there on such a nice day."

"Like I said, my wonderful but silly girl, we can go wherever you want." Fred broke out in a run and half dragged half ran with her. When they finally reached the bridge, they were panting from running so fast.

"Come on, let's look off the edge," Jessica brought him over there and put him behind her. He hugged her from behind and rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, Jessy? The last six months I've spent with you have been the happiest in my life. I'm so glad you decided to date me. Honestly, I want to spend my lif- I mean summer with you. You've made me so happy. I want you by my side for the next six years of school. Can you promise me that?" Fred asked stroking her hair.

Jessica blushed. "Oh Fred. That was so romantic. Of course I'll be with you!"

Fred slowly lifted up her chin and kissed her romantically. No tongue, it was a nice, short kiss. He then hugged her tightly. Jessica burrowed her head into his chest and teared up a bit.

"Are you okay, dear?" He asked, wiping a tear from her face.

"That was just so romantic and cute…I can't believe you feel that way. That's made my life, Fred. I love you so much!" She hugged him tighter.

"I love you more," He kissed her head.

They stood there, hugging and rocking. Jessica kept breathing deeply, she still loved his smell. Fred rubbed her back slowly.

"Let's go to the lake now," Fred put Jessica on his back and carried her down to the lake where he splashed in the water. Jessica's legs got super wet and she laughed loudly. He put her down and the water went up to her knees. She splashed him with water and he picked her up bridal style and spun her around. She giggled.

Fred then carried her out of the lake.

"We'll be leaving for the train soon. We should head back inside."

"Let's sit in the same compartment. Because I really want to spend a lot of time with you. I don't care if it's just us or if others are there, I just really want to kiss you." Jessica put a hand to his face. Fred had blushed very slightly.

"Of course! How could I leave my girl and sit somewhere else? Silly," Fred nudged her hand.

Fred brought her back inside the common room where just about everyone was rushing around trying to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"I'll be right back," Jessica said, leaping from his arms and getting her things from her room. Lily stopped her to talk.

"I assume you and Fred will be kissing the whole ride home?" She asked.

"Of course we are! That's what couples do!" She told Lily, as if it were common knowledge.

Lily picked up her suitcase. "Well I'll be sitting in the same compartment as you, so it might be weird for you two to kiss in front of George, Lee, and I."

"Oh I don't mind at all. When you all date and kiss your partners, I won't mind. So we'll be kissing quite a lot." Jessica tapped Lily's face. "I left Fred waiting downstairs, so I'll see you later." Jessica went downstairs and gave Fred a hug.

"Now it's my turn to leave you to get my things," Fred said, leaving to go upstairs. When he left, George came over.

"I'm not sure if Fred told you, but he's really happy he was able to spend this much time with you. He would always come to me and talk about you. I'm glad you're dating him." George gave her a big hug.

"Oh…um….Thank you, I guess. I'm very happy I'm dating him too." She said, carefully hugging him back.

Then someone else was hugging them. "Why are we all hugging?" Fred asked.

"No reason, but here's Lily. Lily, come here and hug us. It's a group hug." George opened one of his arms to hug her.

She laughed and joined their hug. "I can't believe our first year is already over. I hope the next six years will be this much fun."

"Just wait until we can go to Hogsmeade, it will blow your mind." Fred said.

They hugged for a bit longer and broke it when they realized the train was going to leave in twenty minutes.

All of them ran trying to get all their things and get on the train. They had to make sure that nothing was left behind. Lily and Jessica had to kick the boys out so they could change clothes. Jessica was already in muggle clothes, but hers had been slightly wet from the lake.

Then they had to switch and let the boys change clothes. Fred had offered to let Jessica watch him change, which made her slap his arm. Eventually, Jessica sat next to Fred, and Lee, George, and Lily sat on the other end.

Jessica and Fred whispered things to each other and frequently kissed. Then they started kissing deeply. Jessica had lain down and Fred lay next to her as they kissed.

Lily had averted her gaze and tried to strike up a conversation with the other two. But Lee and George were whispering about pranks and how lucky Fred was. So Lily found that the only thing left to do was take a nap.

Jessica took notice to sleeping Lily and broke the kiss to tell George, "If you do to Lily what Fred did to me on the train ride to Hogwarts, I'll slap you silly."

Fred looked at her, confused, "I didn't know you knew about that." He propped his head up with his hand. "I thought that was going to be the embarrassing secret I tell you our wedding night."

Jessica laughed, "I woke up like a second after you started. That was going to be the embarrassing secret I'd tell you after you told me that on our wedding night. Looks like that was all for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. Without that we probably wouldn't have gotten together. And we would both be crying on our beds because we would be so lonely without each other." He kissed her. Jessica grabbed his head and kissed him harder.

"You know I would be lonely without you, I need you with me," She put her tongue in.

"Always," He put his arms around her.

"Hey, you two. The trolley woman is coming. You might want to break apart for a few minutes." George advised. He had been explaining to Lee what had happened on the train.

"Cripes, you should get off of me," Jessica pushed him off and sat up.

"Your hair is messed up, let me just…" Fred fixed her hair and sat further away from Jessica.

Then the door opened, "Anything from the trolley, dears?" The woman asked them. A chorus of 'No' came from around their compartment.

As soon as the door closed Jessica flipped her leg around and sat backwards on Fred's lap. They started kissing almost immediately. George and Lee snickered at them. Fred retracted his tongue just enough to tell them to 'shut up.' He then licked her neck, making her shiver. Fred apologized and kissed her. Jessica took her arms, put them under his armpits and brought them up behind him. She pulled him closer.

Fred stopped for a second and looked at her. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I l-o-v-e you. I love you more than you could ever know. I love you so much."

Jessica blushed. "I love you too. And I love how much you tell me you love me. That makes me love you even more."

Fred laid her down again and kissed her. He refused to lie on top of her, so he lay on his side again and kissed her.

That proceeded for the entire train ride home. They broke up the kiss a few minutes before they pulled up to King's Cross.

Once everyone else had left the compartment, Jessica and Fred looked at each other.

"We have to tell our parents we're dating, don't we?" Jessica asked taking his hand.

"I guess so…My parents probably won't mind, I mean you got a Weasley sweater! But your parents…I'm kind of worried." Fred squeezed her hand and stood. "Let's go tell them, but we won't tell them about all the kissing. They don't really need to know about that."

Jessica looked at him. "Maybe we shouldn't tell my parents, so when you come over, they won't be over protective. You don't wanna see the parents of an only child girl when they find out she has a boyfriend at eleven. They will do things you can't imagine. And dad will give you this whole talk about how to treat me and things. So it would be best if they don't know."

"That's so sneaky and devious of you. I'm so proud!" Fred kissed her cheek. "But I think we should go with that. Ready? One, two, three!" Fred brought her out of the compartment. They quickly grabbed their bags and hopped off the train. Mrs. Weasley quickly greeted them.

"Oh Fred! How was your first year? Here, take this trolley for your bags. Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley looked at their hands, which were locked tightly. "Arthur!" She called behind her, "Here! Now!"

Mr. Weasley came over, "What is it, Molly?" He asked.

She lifted up their locked hands, "Look at this. Fred's holding hands. With a girl, and not just any girl, a cute girl! Is she your girlfriend, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked eagerly.

"Um…Yes. You remember Jessica, don't you? You made her a sweater for Christmas."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Weasley," Jessica said very politely.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too. Fred, I'm so proud you got a girlfriend! Your father and I had an instant love and here we are years later."

"Molly, dear, you're blabbing again," Arthur patted her shoulder, "Give them some space."

"Oh, sorry Fred. I'll leave you with your girlfriend." Mrs. Weasley went back to her other children.

Jessica laughed, "Your mother is very excitable. I think that's funny."

Fred put their bags on the trolley and went over to his parents. He told them something and came back. "I told them I was going to see you off. But before we go, let's have one good bye kiss. Even though we did a lot of kissing on the train." Fred lifted her chin and she put her arms around his waist. They kissed like the kiss they had that morning.

Jessica looked at him, "Here, take my address so you can visit me." She wrote down her address quickly on a piece of paper she pulled out of her bag. "Send me a letter when you want to visit. Please come see me, I couldn't bear three months without you." She kissed him quickly and put her hands on the trolley, then laughed. "It's too heavy!"

"You're so silly," Fred chuckled and pushed the trolley out of Platform 9 ¾. Jessica's parents were standing rather awkwardly by Platform 9.

Jessica hugged her parents. "Hi mom, hi dad! I'm not sure if you'll remember Fred, but he became my best friend at Hogwarts."

"It's nice to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn." Fred shook hands with them both.

Mr. Flynn leaned over to Jessica, "Is he a nice boy?"

"Oh yes, he's the nicest boy I've met so far! We'll probably visit each other a lot during the summer."

"I trust you, Jess. Now say good bye, we have to go home." He patted Jessica's head and went back to his wife and whispered something in her ear.

"So I'll see you this summer?" Jessica looked at him; she was facing her parents, as they watched the two of them.

"Of course, precious," They hugged each other and Fred slyly kissed her neck.

"Then I guess I'll see you later." With much hesitation, Jessica went back to her parents and waved to Fred.

"He seems really nice, you can visit each other whenever you want," Mrs. Flynn told her daughter.

"Thank you mom!"

(I'm almost done! Two or three summer chapters and I'll be on Year 2. Thank you, my few readers, for sticking with me for this long! It means a lot to me!)


End file.
